Experiment Chibi
by Mamono
Summary: What happens when Shadow Magic goes wrong? Chibi's of course! With most the crew in chibi form will Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi be able to take care of them all? (Revisions in process)
1. Project 1:Evil Ice Cream & Chibification

Experiment Chibi

Experiment Chibi: Project 1: Evil Ice Cream and Chibification

It was a very normal Saturday in the town of Domino. People were out shopping, kids playing in the park, you know, stuff normal people do on a Saturday. Yugi Moto, was no exception.

"See you, Grandpa!" Yugi said as he walked out of the Kame Game shop, feet were stepping lightly on the gray sidewalk. He walked, or rather skipped in his case, across town and stopped at an apartment building where his best friend, Joey Wheeler, lived. Joey was stuffing a candy bar in his mouth as he walked out the door.

"Hey Yug!" he shouted from the door, running over to his spiky haired friend.

"So, Joey, what do you want to do today?" Yugi asked after greeting him.

"I dunno... hows about we go to dat new movie deys showin'?" Joey said with his thick accent.

"Well okay!" So Joey and Yugi started to walk toward the movie theater, when shouting and crying was heard coming from in front of them, near the park.

"Umm, Yug?"

"What is it, Joey?"

"What's up wit DAT!" He shouted in a very confused voice. For ahead of them lay Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba, arguing with someone, or rather some ones.

"Joey what is it..." Yugi trailed off at the sight of Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura, and Marik, along with their lighter halfs, (who chose not to have any part of this, mind you) arguing about something or other.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You've got the wrong guy!"

"You can't deny it any longer, Kaiba!"

"Like you would know..."

"Seto, what are they talking about?"

"Never mind, Mokuba."

"Oh that's sad; you won't even tell your little brother!"

"Why would I tell him such nonsense!"

"Because it's not nonsense it's the truth, you mortal!"

"...."

"Seto?"

"..."

"What finally ready to admit it?"

"..."

"What's wrong, mortal; cat got your tongue?"

By this time Seto had just about enough of this. Little anger marks were popping up everywhere... Let's just say this wasn't going to be pretty...

Joey and Yugi watched, eager to see if their two biggest rivals were going to duke it out.

"Heh, my money's on Marik," Joey said in hopes that Kaiba would get the tar beaten out of him.

"I hope Marik gets the crap kicked out of him." Joey and Yugi both jumped at the sudden appearance of Malik and Ryou , each holding two chocolate ice creams, hoping that Kaiba may be able to knock some sense into Marik and Bakura.

"Oh, Malik, I didn't see you there..." Yugi said as he nearly passed out.

"Yeah, wat are ya two doin' here?" Joey asked, wondering the same thing as everyone.

"Hmm well it started out something like this...." Ryou began, matter of factly.

::10 minutes earlier::

"Seto, I want a chocolate ice cream." Seto and Mokuba were at the park buying some ice cream, when Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik walked over to the ice cream stand.

"So you see, Marik, this is an ice cream stand, you buy ice cream here," Malik stated in a slow, "I get to teach you ha ha" voice.

"Ryou, what is this ice cream thing?" Bakura questioned the nervous Ryou.

"Umm, well, you see it's like this frozen milk and there's flavors like chocolate and strawberry..."

"Which one is the best, Ryou? I want the best!" Bakura interrupted the already pale Ryou.

"Umm well it depends on which one....you like," Ryou said hoping it was a sufficient answer for Bakura.

"Hmm," Bakura thought about this for a moment, "I see, then I'll have chocolate, yes... what an evil color."

"Malik, I want a chocolate ice cream too!" Marik stated in his "if you don't I kill you" voice.

"Alright then, I'll have a strawbe..."

"Malik, you must also get chocolate. Since it appears to be evil, you must have it too!"

"Marik, I don't like chocolate!"

"WHAT!" he glared daggers at his other half. "How can you not like something that appears to be evil!"

"It's not because it's evil, I don't like the taste!" Malik said in his defense. "Strawberry is just as evil, it's red, like blood!" Marik thought about what was just said while he walked over to Malik.

"Show me this straw-berry; I will decide if it is truly an evil color.." Marik followed Malik over to the ice cream stand where Seto and Mokuba had just gotten their ice creams.

"WHAT IS THIS, MALIK!!!" Marik shouted at the pure sight of the happy go lucky pink strawberry ice cream, "THIS! THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF EVIL, IT'S...IT'S...," Marik paused to catch his breath, the sheer goodness coming from the cream was enough to make him sick.

"Lovely!" Ryou stated, not realizing what he just said.

"LOVELY! LOVELY! YES! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PURCHASING THIS.......STUFF!" Marik stammered, not wanting to say the words 'pink' or 'cute.'

"That's it," Bakura yelled after much annoyance with all the arguing going on, "since this choco-late appears to be the evilest flavor ice cream, we must all purchase it. Oh bloody dear..." He stopped, pausing for a moment before glaring at the lighter version of himself. "Look what you got me to say, Ryou!" He turned to Ryou, who was still gazing at the strawberry ice cream.

" I'll take a strawberry thank you."

"Ryou! Are you listening? WHAT! NO YOU WON'T! WE MUST ALL GET CHOCOLATE!" Bakura screamed in frustration. Seto and Mokuba now halfway done with their ice cream, watched the battle of lights and darks with interest.

Scared by the sudden tone in Bakura's voice, Ryou walked up to the ice cream server hesitantly. "Yes, right then, four chocolates... I guess," he said disappointedly. Meanwhile Marik and Malik noticed Seto and Mokuba watching them.

"What are you two looking at?" Marik growled.

"Well, honestly watching you monkeys trying to do something that is supposed to take two minutes go on for seven is quite amusing really," Kaiba stated in his superior tone of voice.

"What was that?"

"You heard it, or are there too many voices in that head of yours?"

"That's it! I'll have you know that you're supposed to have the Millennium Rod, because you're the reincarnation of the Priest Seto! So these voices should be in your head Mr. Priest!"

"That's a lie, I'm no ancient Egyptian Priest; you spout the same lies as your sister!"

"You are too! Don't act dumb, Kaiba!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

End of Flash Back

"...yes and well that's what happened...oh dear, oh dear," Ryou finished, realizing how foolish they'd been acting. Joey and Yugi couldn't help but smirk. Malik on the other hand was enjoying the fight that had broken out between Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura. Mokuba was cheering his brother on as Seto was beating Marik over the head with the Millennium Rod.

"You know where you can stick this Marik!" Seto said, "right up your..." Then he noticed Mokuba watching him and stopped. This gave Bakura a chance to pull Marik out of Kaiba's reach.

"Should we try it?" Bakura suggested to Marik.

"That may be our only option now," Marik agreed. Then they both activated their shadow magic. Both Millennium items began to glow. Marik and Bakura stood next to each other prepare for the spell they were going to cast.

"All right here we go! Age reversal spell!" They shouted in unison. Then a light came from both items. At the same time another light shielded Seto and Mokuba. Then Yami, sensing the shadow magic came out of the Millennium puzzle and took the spell for his Yugi . When the light faded, six of the nine teens had shrunk to miniature proportions.

"Mawik what happened?" asked a teary eyed Bakura.

"I don no! It got put back at us!" answered an equally small Marik.

Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Yami were all in the same state.....they were CHIBIFIED!!!

Experiment 1: Evil Ice Cream and Chibification...........End.


	2. Project 2: Tears of Pain and Joy

**__**

Experiment Chibi

__

Experiment chibi: Project 2: Tears of Pain and Joy

"You dere!" came a lil' New York accent. It was none other than Joey Wheeler and let's just say he wasn't measuring up to much now. "Wada ya lookin' at?" he shouted, obviously unaware of his small stature.

"Joey!" Yugi shrilled at the sight of his best friend in toddler form. He was standing next to him in cloths that were now drowning him. Then there was a tug at Yugi's pant leg.

"I awm Pwince Yami," came the chibi pharaoh, "whas your nawme?"

At the sight of his darker half, Yugi couldn't help but giggle. To see the adorably cute toddler pharoah, was too much for him to handle. He burst out giggling uncontrollably now.

"What? Why awre you laughing!" Little Yami demanded to know, "I-I jus wanted to know youwr name..." with this tears began to well up in Yami's eyes. Yugi then saw the teary eyed pharoah and felt immense guilt and cuteness rays flood to his head.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Yugi said as he scooped the young prince in his arms, "My name is Yugi and I want to be your friend!" Then he gave Yami a big hug to calm the little prince down. To know that he had a friend was comforting to him, as it would be for any young person.

At the time Seto and Mokuba were just coming to realize the situation, a lil' blond haired boy came up to Seto and stared him straight in the eyes. The staring contest had begun. Those big brown eyes stared right into the center of Seto's ice blue ones.

"..."

"..."

"Youwr cwool, I wike you!" laughed the lil' Joey. At this Seto was speechless. Everything that had just happened was circling inside Seto's mind. Suddenly a genuine laughter had escaped Kaiba's usually cold lips. To think that the flea ridden dog, Joey Wheeler, was calling him cool. He could not stop laughing.

"Seto, what's the matter?" Mokuba questioned. This wasn't like Seto at all. Though his question was only answered with more laughter. Since little version of Malik and Ryou had just walked up to Mokuba. They grabbed his hands and started spinning him around.

"Pway wif us!" they giggled. At this Mokuba, stopped worrying about his brother and started to chase the two kids around. Marik and Bakura were, however, still arguing

"What happened, Mawik? This isn't wight, we're not sup-p-poused to be small!" cried the little Bakura. He was now sitting on the ground in his oversized clothes, hisMillennium Ring way too heavy and weighed the him down.

"I dunno! I twold you!" Marik grabbed the Millennium Rod of the ground and started to hit Bakura with it.

"Owwww! Mawik! That hurts.. ." The Bakura started to cry, until he noticed Kaiba.

"Hey, Mawik, ain't he sup-p-poused to be smwall?" Bakura asked as he wobbled toward Seto who was just getting a hold of himself. Marik also ran to him and gave him a swift kick in the knee.

"Youwr spoused to be smwall, not us! Youwr, youwr, mean!" At this big salty tears came flowing from the little Marik's eyes. He sat down and cried, shaking his Millennium Rod to and fro like a rattle.

"Hey, runt, it's your fault for casting the spell in the first place, not mine that it backfired on you," Seto said, rubbing his knee. He knew he wouldn't like the newly toddlered Marik. At the sight of Marik crying, Malik came up to Kaiba and kicked him in the other knee. Then he glared miniature daggers at the elder Kaiba brother.

"That was mwean! Be nice to Mawik!" he growled with his head staring directly up at the CEO. This wasn't going to turn out well and Kaiba knew it. He heard shouting coming from both Malik and Marik. It was too slurred together to understand, but he knew that it wasn't friendly. As Seto was thinking of a way to get out of the coming trouble, he was interrupted by many small kicks to his shins. Marik and Malik were blindly attacking Kaiba, tears bursting from their eyes.

"Ack! What are you doing I didn't do anything to you!" Kaiba shouted, stepping out of the little berserkers reach. Yugi had just walked on to the scene. He stared blankly at the commotion; he really didn't know what to do. Yami was still in his arms, enjoying the excitement. He let out little giggles each time Kaiba was hit, which was quite often, actually.

"Hey swtop it!!!" came a loud shout from Joey. He started for Malik and Marik, "Ywose gownna get it, fowr beatin' up my new fwiend!" He jumped into the cloud of fighting chibis. Fist flying left and right. At this Seto couldn't help laughing again.

With all the commotion Bakura had been totally forgotten.

"Sniff....sniff.....why won't anywone wisten to mwe!" Tears dripped down Bakura's face, when a sudden coldness appeared in front of him, the chill came from a chocolate ice cream, handed to him by Ryou.

"Hwere, Bakuwa," offered a timid Ryou. Bakura looked up at his him and his lips curled into the most adorable smile. He took the frozen treat and began to eat with great delight. Ryou sat down next to him and almost instantly their faces became covered in the chilly cream. They watched as punches flew from Joey, who was even more clumsy now, so he missed almost everytime.

Marik and Malik were trying to take Joey down, but with no better luck. Marik flew to floor as he tripped on his Millennium Rod. As he started crying, Malik went to make sure that he was all right and he patted him on the shoulder.

Joey, on the other hand, was being restrained by Mokuba, who was pretty much disturbed by all that was going on. All the while, Yugi was watching in utter shock, his eyes were two sizes bigger than normal. Yami was shaking in Yugi's arms, thoroughly enjoying all the happenings.

"Hee Hee, Ywugi, this is funny," he said above all his laughter. "I wonder wat will hwappen next?"

"Oh, Yami... I just don't know anymore..."

__

Experiment chibi: Project 2: Tears of Pain and Joy.............End


	3. Project 3: Splitting Up

Mamono: Hey! Long time no write!   
  
Seto: *fidgeting*  
  
Mamono: What's the matter?  
  
Seto: I want to know who Marik sent in his place.  
  
Mamono: Does it really matter?  
  
Seto: .......................*Sees Tea` walking toward them*............YES! Help us all! Marik is a dirty rotten.......  
  
Mamono: Calm down there, it's just Tea`.......I don't see the problem?  
  
Seto: *twenty feet away*...........Huh? Can't hear you!!!*runs away*  
  
Mamono: ?  
  
Tea`: Hello, I'm here for the disclaimer!  
  
Mamono: Oh? Go on...........  
  
Tea`: Alright then, ahem, now we are here to talk about how friends don't let friends do the disclaimer blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblReviewahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahbReviewlahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblReviewahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblaReviewhblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahbReviewlahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblaReviewhblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah............and that's why I am here to say that Mamono does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Mamono: *Sweat drop* She makes it sound like it's illegal............   
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 3: Splitting Up  
  
Seto stared out the window of his limo on his way to work. It was the early morning and he was extremely tired to say the least. Snoring could be heard next to him, where the little Joey Wheeler sat, his blond hair covering his face as he slept. The limo came to a stop at a huge granite building. Seto shook the little blond haired boy.  
  
"Wheeler, it's time to go."  
  
"Mmmm, nyuah, not da fwuit cake....."   
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow at the boy. He tried to wake him again but to no avail. Finally after ten minutes or so, Seto picked Joey up and carried him into the building. All eyes were on Seto as he walked into Kaiba corporation. His workers had never seen the CEO with a child other than Mokuba. Seto answered their glances with glares that meant instant death to those who crossed him. He walked up to his office and set the sleeping boy on the couch. He walked over to his computer and booted it up. He collapsed into the chair behind his desk. This was going to be a long day and he was already tired. He buried his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
*The day before*  
  
After all the fighting was over. Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto discussed what to do about there little problem.  
  
"What! What do you mean, you don't know!" Seto yelled at the chibi Marik, who started to tear up.  
  
"Dwon't yell at me!" Marik cried. He looked away from the furious Seto. Malik stepped in front of the two.  
  
"Dwidn't I tewll you nwot to yewll at Mawik!" he glared at Seto. Seto only scoffed at the boy.   
  
"Kaiba, I don't think yelling at them, is going to work." Yugi reminded Kaiba for the hundredth time. Seto only glared at Yugi and walked over to a nearby tree. The little Joey soon followed at sat close to wear Seto was standing. Seto looked down at his new found partner and tried to suppress a laugh.   
  
Yugi only sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Alright I think before we do anything else we should decide who is going to take care of these little guys."  
  
"Yugi, don't even think I'll be taking care of any of these little cretins!" Kaiba started.  
  
"Seto!" interrupted Mokuba, "We can't just leave them here!"   
  
"Mokuba, I don't have time to take care of these little runts."  
  
"I can take care of them!"  
  
"You're kidding right........."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You know Kaiba, I think we can split up and take care of three each....."  
  
"Yugi, butt out!"  
  
"......."  
  
"Mokuba, what will you do when I have to go to work?"  
  
"Yugi can help me, we can take care of them all while your gone!"  
  
"Huh....Okay, that actually sounds like fun!"  
  
"Yugi shhhh! I'm tryin' to convince Seto!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Mokuba, do really want to do this?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Hewy, wer de goin'?"  
  
Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi looked at Joey who was pointing in the opposite direction. All three of their heads turned to find Marik and Malik running off, chasing a bird.  
  
"Mawik, let's get da birdie!" Malik squealed. In front of him Marik was chasing the bird, waving his Millennium Rod at it.  
  
"Cowme hewre biwrdie, I wanna pway wif you !" Marik grinned evilly. They were almost across the park when they were spotted. Yugi started for them but was stopped by a pull at his leg.  
  
"Ywugi, where awre ywou goin'?" said the little pharoah. Yugi smiled at Yami. He took his hand and latched it to Mokuba's vest.  
  
"Here, this is Mokuba, stay with him until I get back, okay?" Yugi smiled at Yami then up at Mokuba, who nodded. Then he ran off to catch the pair of trouble makers. Yami looked up at Mokuba, he was a bit taller than himself and seemed to be friendly.  
  
"Hewo, my nawme is Yawmi!" He said politely to Mokuba. Mokuba looked down and smiled at the young prince.  
  
"Hello Yami, I'm Mokuba, it's very nice to meet you." He said sweetly. The little Yami's face brightened. He clung to Mokuba's vest and watched Yugi chase Malik and Marik.  
  
"Marik, please.........slow down!" Yugi sighed, how was he supposed to catch them? Malik raced past him still hunting the bird. Marik's hands were inches away from the crafty blue bird when he tripped and tumbled to the ground.   
  
"Mawik!!" Malik cried and ran to his Yami's aid. Yugi sighed as he caught up to them. Marik seemed to trip a lot. His over sized clothes didn't help any either. Yugi grabbled the hands of Marik and Malik and looked over to where Mokuba was at.  
  
"Ahh! You guys wait!" Yugi yelped. Seto and Mokuba had taken Bakura, Ryou, and Joey. They were trotting cheerfully down the street. Yugi dashed toward the others the two chibis clinging to each hand.  
  
"You guys! Wait!!"  
  
************************************  
  
*At the Kaiba mansion*  
  
"Alright it's decided, Malik, Yami, and Joey will come with me.........and Marik, Bakura, and Ryou will stay with you!" Yugi said approvingly. He started to lead the chibis out the door when it slammed shut in front of them.  
  
"I don't think so Yugi." Seto said fiercely. He raised his hand a pointed in the direction of Bakura protecting Ryou from Marik, who was trying to pull Ryou's silky white hair.  
  
"Mawik! Stop! Weave Rywou awone!!!" Bakura pleaded.  
  
"You can forget it Yugi, I'm not taking the evil ones!"  
  
"Kaiba, uh uh.......have a heart!"  
  
Seto only stared at Yugi. What did he really expect?  
  
"No Yugi!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kaiba! Please!"  
  
"NO!'  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"NO YUGI I WILL NOT TAK-" Seto started, but a young blond latched onto his leg. He looked down, noticing the blond appendage Joey on his leg.  
  
"I wanna' go wit Seto!" Joey giggled at his new friend. Everyone just stood there dumbfounded. Kaiba looked at Yugi's expression and smirked.  
  
"Well I guess that settles that." Seto walks over to Marik and scoots him over to Yugi's group. He walks back to his side with Joey still attached to his leg.  
  
"I think this is the best choice for you." He looks at Yugi, who is on the verge of tears and smirks. He then looks at the mini Ryou, who was rubbing his hair.  
  
"I think that this one would do better in this grouping as well." Seto went and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Yugi why don't you take those three home now." Seto said not looking at Yugi.  
  
"Oh, alright then." Yugi turned and grabbed Yami and Marik's hands, Malik followed close behind them.  
  
"Yugi, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Huh, why Mokuba?"  
  
"Oh Seto has to go to work, so you'll stop by and help me won't you?"  
  
"Yeah sure! Bye then!"  
  
********************  
  
Mamono: Sorry for the interruption this is a special Mamono bulletin!  
  
*News Music*  
  
It's Midnight................do you know where your yami is?  
  
Thank you and now on with the Fic!  
  
*News music*  
  
*********************  
  
"Seto, I think we should get these guys' some new clothes." Mokuba grinned at the chibis in their oversized outfits.  
  
"Hmm I guess your right." Seto started to get back up.  
  
"Oh wait Seto, lemme' take them!"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Uh uh, I can do it!"  
  
"How are you going to get there?"  
  
"I'll take a limo, we'll be fine Seto please!"  
  
"I don't know......."  
  
"Don't worry we'll be fine!" Mokuba takes the chibis and rushes out the door.  
  
"But........Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."  
  
*an hour later*  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba burst through the doors. Two big shopping bags were in his hands.  
  
"What did you buy?" Seto looked surprised at the amount of things they were all carrying.  
  
"Seto, prepare, for the chibi fashion show!" Mokuba cheered along with Ryou, Bakura, and Joey!  
  
In minutes images of little chibis in top fashion flashed before Seto's eyes. Ryou came out with a red sleeveless shirt, white slacks, and yellow sunglasses to finish off the look.  
  
"Wook at mwe!" Ryou cheered and spun around. He skipped back through the door. Next came little Bakura, dressed in a black button up shirt, black leather pants, and a silver chain necklace.  
  
"Mokuba.........ah.....?" Seto gaped at the punk looking Bakura. Who trotted merrily behind the door.  
  
"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for...........here comes Joey!"  
  
Seto's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the little blond chibi. Here came Joey, in a black turtle neck, with black pants, and the ever so popular, Seto Kaiba trademark trench coat. Though instead of white, Joey wore a dark green coat. Seto didn't know what to say, what could he?  
  
"Seto I thought you would like this one!"  
  
"Yeawh, I pick it out!" squealed the little Joey.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent trying on clothes, playing games, and other such things. The moon was high in the sky when Seto came down to check on the little ones. Bakura and Ryou had fallen asleep on the couch with Mokuba, wrapped in a wooly cotton blanket. Seto turned to see Joey asleep in the floor, drool hanging out of his mouth. He walked over to Joey, picked him up and put him on the other couch. He walked out of the room and brought back a blanket with him. He draped it over the sleeping child. Seto sighed as he turned out the lights and went back upstairs to his room.  
  
"This is going to get interesting......."   
  
*the next morning*  
  
Seto walked down to the kitchen the next morning to find Mokuba attempting to feed the young ones.  
  
"Seto, this is hard!"  
  
"I said it would be."  
  
Seto looked over to the three children at the table. Ryou was happily munching on some cereal, a smile wiped on his face. Joey was busy flicking banana pieces into Bakura's hair who in return was throwing raisins as return fire.  
  
"Hee I got ya!" Joey giggled as a banana hit Bakura straight in the face. Seto sighed as he grabbed a breakfast bar and started for the front door.  
  
"Mokuba, I have to go to work now, take care until Yugi gets here."  
  
Seto resumed walking but was stopped by the innocent Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Wet me cowme wit ya, Seto!" He cried, Bakura had gotten him in the eye with a raisin.  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Bwut......"  
  
"Seto, please take Joey with you, I don't think I can handle them all....."  
  
"Alright then, come on......"  
  
Joey cheered and skipped around Seto as he sulked through the door.  
  
******  
  
Seto started to work at his computer, while Joey was sleeping. He quietly pushed the keys so that he wouldn't wake up.  
  
"I know when you are awake, I won't get anything done........"  
  
**************************  
  
Mamono: Hee that was fun! Wow Seto, I'm sure glad Tea decided to leave..........*grins*.........  
  
Seto: How did you get her to go though?  
  
Mamono:..............that's a secret!  
  
Seto: ?  
  
Mamono: Oh a note? *grins*  
  
~Reads~  
  
Mamono,   
  
Sorry I had to leave so suddenly, um I had a friendship speech to deliver. Thank all the readers for me! They are all the best and we love them! Please don't send flames! That's the YIFD's job! Oh and tell Aura Black Chan that we are so sorry, we never meant to make you feel bad!! If anything you should feel good for inspiring me, uh I mean Mamono. Please review and give her ideas!   
  
Yours truly Mamo-*scribbles*Tea`  
  
PS I will now select a substitute that is very cool!  
  
Mamono: *sweat drops* Oh well wasn't that a nice letter.........heh.........heh he.......  
  
Seto................I'm not even going to ask................please R&R! 


	4. Project 4: Game On!

Mamono: Hee! Hello readers!  
  
Jewel: Hey!  
  
Seto: Who is that???  
  
*Jewel goes starry-eyed*  
  
Jewel: Oh hello! Seto!!!  
  
Mamono: This is Jewel, she's going to help with the disclaimer.  
  
Jewel: Yes that's right! I came to help!   
  
*grabs Seto's arm*  
  
Jewel: Now Seto let's say the disclaimer "together"!  
  
Seto: *blushes* Ah what are you doing?  
  
*Seto starts to run*  
  
Mamono: Eh? Hey! You can't do that to Seto! He's my partner!!! Hey! NO!!!!!!  
  
Jewel: Hey you don't own Yu-gi-oh, so you don't own Seto either!  
  
Seto: There you said the disclaimer now let go!!!  
  
Jewel: I did? Really?  
  
Mamono & Seto: *nods* Oh and we don't own any of the products named in this chapter........  
  
Jewel: Oh yay! Seto you are still mine!  
  
Mamono: He is not!  
  
Jewel: Yes he is!  
  
Mamono: No!  
  
*continue fighting over Seto*  
  
Seto:.......................this is going to be interesting..........  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 4: Game On!  
  
The doorbell chimed at the Kaiba household. Mokuba looked up and ran to the door. He opened it to reveal a very stressed out Yugi, holding a sleepy Yami in his arms, grasping a tiny Marik's hand, who in turn was holding on to Malik's hand.   
  
"Jeez, Yugi talk about five o'clock shadow." Mokuba stared at Yugi. He really didn't look well. Mokuba began to giggle.  
  
"Yugi, you're hair!"   
  
Yugi's blond bangs were dropping over his head, his usually spiky hair was all ruffled in different directions. Yugi only sighed and led the boys into the house. Marik and Malik ran over to Bakura and Ryou. Bakura was still munching on the pieces of banana that were thrown at him earlier. Ryou ran behind him when he saw Marik coming toward them. Mokuba led Yugi into the living room where the kids were about to decided on an activity for the day. Yugi set Yami with the others and walked over to the couch and collapsed on top of it. Mokuba smiled at Yami who was waving to the raven haired boy.  
  
He looked over to the exasperated Yugi.  
  
"Yugi you look awful, what happened?"  
  
"Let's just say looking after the young version of the pharaoh and two people who swore to kill him was no easy feat."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well when I finally managed to get them home and explain everything to my grandpa, Marik had started a shadow game with Yami!"  
  
"What! What happened!"  
  
"Hmm, they both were too weak to maintain their powers for very long so they both passed out.........."  
  
"Heh...heh......okay........."  
  
"Trying to get them to eat anything was nearly impossible. You know, it was harder putting the Millennium Puzzle together than finding something that they all liked to eat......."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well Yami wanted fresh water from the Nile, Marik wanted to eat that bird he was chasing, and Malik wanted.........." Yugi paused then shuddered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Crocodile stew........"  
  
Mokuba looked over to Malik, he was happily chatting with Ryou. Those Egyptians were sure strange...  
  
"Okay............so what did you end up feeding them?"  
  
"I managed to convince Yami that our faucet is connected to the Nile, I gave Marik a turkey sandwich and told him that I caught the bird he was chasing yesterday, now he thinks I'm the great hunter of small animals......., and I gave Yami and Malik a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup, close enough to crocodile, don't you think?"   
  
Mokuba only stared blankly at Yugi. He was stranger than he thought. Yami walked up to Mokuba and tugged at his shirt.  
  
"Hm, what is it Yami?"  
  
"Mowkuba, we want to pway a gawme!" He timidly asked. Mokuba smiled, if you wanted to play a game, then his house was the place to come. He crinkled his nose at the young child.  
  
"All right, what game do you want to play?"  
  
This however was not a question to ask a pharaoh from 5000 years ago. As they would all soon find out......  
  
*********************  
  
"Heh, I win awgain!" Joey cheered. He was playing a video game Seto had set up for him. Earlier when Joey had woken up, the little monster wouldn't leave the CEO alone. Seto had gotten up to get some coffee only to find the little chibi stealing donuts from his employees. After the twentieth trip to the bathroom Seto had finally gotten the little runt back to his office. He was about to start working again but, Joey kept begging Seto to play a game with him. Seto wanted no part of this what so ever, but after ten minutes of hearing "Seto pway a gawme wif me!!!" he put up a video game on the television in his office. Instantly the little chibi was glued to the screen. It was creepy as Seto watched Joey play, he noticed that the boy's eyes never blinked when he played. Seto sighed and went back to his work, glancing now and then at the boy to make sure he wasn't causing anymore mayhem.  
  
"Well it didn't take much to entertain that puppy....."  
  
**********************  
  
Back at the Kaiba household Yugi and Mokuba weren't having much luck trying to entertain the kids. They had tried Shoots and Ladders but Bakura kept trying to go up the shoots and down the ladders.  
  
"Rywou, why can't I gwo uwp the shoowts!" Bakura whined, he really didn't understand this game.  
  
"Becuz Bakuwa that's cheating!" Malik snapped. He was getting upset since he wasn't cheating and he was in last place. He grabbed Bakura's marker and chucked it at Yugi. The little red cardboard piece hit Yugi square in the forehead.  
  
"How about we try a different game......." Yugi sighed.  
  
****************************  
  
Next they tried Memory, this met with a similar result. Marik picked up one of the plastic cards, a red three was marked on the other side.  
  
"Yawmi, what does this mean?" Marik questioned the pharaoh, how was he supposed to know what a three meant? Yami only looked at it with utter confusion, he didn't know what it meant either. So obviously they weren't too good at this game. Ryou looked utterly overjoyed, he already had eight matches. He giggled as he picked up another pair of matching cards. After a few more turns Ryou ended up winning mainly because he had learned his present day numbers.  
  
"Yeah, I won, dat was jowlly well execuwted I dawre say!" Ryou cheered. Everyone gave him odd looks.  
  
"Eh? Did I sawy sowmething wong chawps?" he asked timidly. They continued to stare. This caused Ryou much discomfort, which lead him to tear up.  
  
"Youw guwys quit being meawn!" he cried.  
  
*********************  
  
"Sewto, pway dis gawme wit me!" Joey cried. The blond boy had attached himself to Seto's pant leg. He was determined to get the CEO to play with him.  
  
"No! I don't have time to be playing games!" Seto yelled fiercely, this had no effect what so ever on the small blond accessory. Joey just kept begging Seto to join in his fun.  
  
"Pwease Sewto!!!"  
  
"No means No!!!"  
  
******************  
  
"Mokuba, what game should we try now?" Yugi sighed, they had already tried twenty other games. He didn't even want to remember Sorry.......  
  
"How about soccer?"  
  
"I don't think that would go well......"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Yugi pointed over to Marik who was using a stuffed animal Mokuba had bought Ryou the other day as a kickball and was kicking it back at the little white haired chibi. Yugi and Mokuba only sighed at this.  
  
"Monopoly?"  
  
"They're to young for that."  
  
"How about duck duck goose?"  
  
"Yuwgi awre you gonna catch me sowme lunch?" Marik hopped into the conversation after hearing the word "duck".  
  
"No Marik not now....."  
  
"Ohhh....." Marik stormed off.  
  
"What about........." Mokuba paused to think.  
  
"I chawnege you to a duwel!"  
  
Both Mokuba and Yugi looked up to see the young prince in a staring contest with Bakura.  
  
"Why pharwoah, I thought youw'd neber awsk!" Bakura chuckled.  
  
Both Bakura and Yami had pulled a duel monsters card out of their pockets.  
  
"I sowmmon Swifer the Skwy dwagon!" Yami cried. Bakura only giggled and showed Yami his card.  
  
"It's ober Phawoah, I sowmmon, Diabownd!" Bakura laughed evilly. Then the two monsters rose from their cards and filled the living room. Ryou had run behind Bakura and hid himself behind the couch. Malik was trying to stop Marik from summoning the Winged Dragon of Ra. Mokuba had run out of the room to call his brother, he'd know what to do. Yugi just fell to his knees in pure exhaustion. This wasn't happening....  
  
********************   
  
"Ha ha ha I beat you again runt!" Seto smirked at the pouting chibi. He had finally given in to Joey, after all how was he supposed to get his work done if this mongrel kept screaming at him to play? Seto had just beaten Joey at Tetris for the tenth time. Joey though, was always coming back for more.  
  
"Juwst ya wait Sewto! I'wlle beat ya!" he yelled. They were just about to start another game when a ringing was heard from the phone. Seto started for the phone, but Joey had beaten him to it.  
  
"Hewo? Sedo Kaiba's owffice?" the boy chirped.   
  
"Joey? Is that you? When did you become Seto's secretary?"  
  
"Mowkuba!"  
  
"Joey, listen carefully, I need to speak to my brother Seto, it's......" a crash was heard in the distance.  
  
"Oh no, that was Seto's blue eyes statue........he's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Mowkuba?"  
  
"Eh? Joey? You heard that! Oh no, don't tell Se-" Mokuba started but Seto quickly grabbed the phone from Joey.  
  
"Wheeler, let me handle this."  
  
"Okay, buwt I think dat youwr statue broke......."  
  
Seto glared at the phone, he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant phone call. He sighed and put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Oh no stop, Seto's gonna kill me!!!!"  
  
"Mokuba........"  
  
"Huh? Seto! Oh hi! What did you call here for, uh need something?"  
  
"You are the one who called me............*crash*Mokuba, what's going on!?"  
  
"Seto don't get mad, but this is really harder than I thought."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well we can't get these guys under control......"  
  
"....."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Seto sighed and looked over at Joey, he was reattached to the TV. Seto sighed once more.   
  
"I'll be right over......."  
  
*************  
  
"Hee he Heee!" Yami chirped, Bakura had passed out before he could finish off Yami. Yami started laughing uncontrollably at the unconscious Bakura. Ryou ran to him and started shaking him.  
  
"Bakuwa! Pwease wake uwp!" Ryou cried.  
  
Yami was starting to wobble and Slifer the Sky Dragon started to disappear. The young prince toppled over.  
  
Passed out as well............  
  
Seto had just walked in to see Yami hit the ground. With Joey still attached to his leg he looked around, his living room looked like a war scene, two children laid unconscious on the ground, Yugi was on his knees, Marik and Malik were laughing hysterically at the knocked out pharaoh, and his brother was gazing blankly at him, he had nothing to say, this...........was strange...........  
  
So Seto clapped his hands together and started to "fix" this little problem..........  
  
*********************  
  
Mokuba looked on in amazement. His brother actually settled all the children down, fixed all the broken things, and was now at the table drinking coffee.  
  
"Seto, how did you do-I mean, thanks......"  
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow at his little brother. He turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Well I practically raised you didn't I? That was nothing compared to how you would get after eating ten pounds of pure sugar and then drink twenty gallons of pop....."  
  
"Seto, did that really ever happen?"  
  
Seto winked at his brother and got up.  
  
"Once."  
  
He then walked upstairs to his room.  
  
*******************  
  
Marik, Malik, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Joey were sitting in front of the television. The children gazed at it without blinking. Their heads were rocking side to side in tune with the music. The were watching "Fishame Avenue" a new children's' program Seto had turned on for them. The chibis started to sing with the colorful music.  
  
"Fish heads, fish heads,  
  
roly poly fish heads,  
  
fish heads, fish heads,  
  
eat them up, yum!"  
  
The children were mesmerized by the melody as they sang.  
  
"Fish heads, fish heads,  
  
roly poly fish heads,  
  
fish heads, fish heads,  
  
eat them up, yum!"  
  
They giggled as the song continued. They all were watching as fish flashed upon the screen.  
  
"See the fish heads  
  
happy in the morning!  
  
In the evening  
  
floating in the soup!"  
  
Mokuba only stood their disturbed by everything about this scenario. He didn't even want to ask. Yugi was collapsed on the couch, Yami sat and bounced on top of him as he slept. Mokuba sighed and sat next to Joey. This was only going to get stranger.........  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 4: Game On!..........End  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mamono: ~Fish heads, fish heads, roly poly fish heads, fish heads, fish heads, eat them up, yum!~  
  
Seto: Hey don't forget about me!!!  
  
Jewel: Seto! Come back!  
  
Mamono: Oh yeah..........?  
  
Seto: She's not supposed to be here anymore, she was supposed to be scared off! Then write a letter and so on!!!!!!  
  
Jewel: Really???  
  
Mamono & Seto: *nods*  
  
Jewel: Okay! *Scribbles something on a piece of paper* Here!  
  
Seto: A little late but whatever.........  
  
Jewel: Bye now!  
  
Mamono: Bye *waves* thanks for commin'!!!!!!  
  
Seto: ..............*reads note*  
  
~Reads~  
  
Dearest Seto,  
  
I regret to say that I have to leave you.........But don't think you'll see the last of me, Mamono and I agreed that you were hers in her story and that you were mine in my stories! Hahahaha! Anyway thanks for lettin' me come on the fic! If anyone sends flames I will personally hunt them down and make them eat the burning paper.......or whatever it was..........uh............what was I going to say..........oh well....please review cuz this is a great story! Oh and make sure to read all my great stories too!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
P.S. I don't know who's gonna be here next.............  
  
Seto: How can you claim ownership of me! That's illegal..........isn't it?  
  
Mamono: Well Seto, on Yu-gi-oh you aren't mine, but this isn't Yu-gi-oh is it?  
  
Seto:.............................  
  
Mamono: Don't worry about it Seto! Oh and I hope you liked the chapter, special thanks to Jewel Valentine! Hope you like this! Thank you Aura Black Chan for the idea for this chapter!! Another special thanks to my Oni-chan(big sis) for introducing me to the fish head song!(You'd best read this!!) And all you others please review and let me know who you want to do the disclaimer next!!! Thank you all and good night!!!!!  
  
*turns on a cheering sound clip*  
  
Seto: .......................... 


	5. Project 5: Of Ducks, Blocks, Cooties, an...

Mamono: Hey!  
  
Seto: Hi...........  
  
Mamono: Before we bring in our disclaimer helpee. I would like to take the time answer a few questions!  
  
Seto: Great, Q&A with Mamono................*roll eyes*..........this ought to be fun.  
  
Mamono: *glares at Seto* Yes! It will be fun! But not really Q&A pursue, more like A, just A, yeah..........A..............  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Mamono:..................Okay, so, regarding Jewel, she is one of the lovely reviewers who asked to be in the disclaimer, yeah so I let her! (thanks for the help Jewel) And all of the people who R&R are my friends!!!!  
  
Okay about the Roly Poly Fish Heads Song(It Rocks!) I sadly regret to say that I don't own it............Also if you want the full lyrics, or the site where I first encountered it, just email me!  
  
Seto: Mamono....  
  
Mamono: What is it Seto?  
  
Seto: I think our little helpee, isn't helping as much as we thought....  
  
Mamono: What? Why?  
  
Seto: Over there........  
  
Mamono: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My beautiful chapter! You can't do that to it! Stop!  
  
*Malik is burning chapter 5 as we speak......*  
  
Malik: Hahahaha! Burn you!  
  
Mamono: Malik I will kill you!!  
  
Seto: You can't..........  
  
Mamono: Why not!!???  
  
Seto: Yu-gi-oh.......you don't own it..........so you can't...........  
  
Malik: Hahahahaha Burn!!!  
  
Mamono:.............well if I can't kill him..........then........  
  
*takes out something she got from the Renaissance Festival earlier*  
  
Seto: I think we should cut this short..........please review..........  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 5: Of Ducks, Blocks, Cooties, and Burning Friendship Speeches  
  
"Ywugi, pwease wake up!"   
  
Yugi's violet eyes hesitated to open. He looked up to see the Pharaoh smiling back at him, his huge eyes practically on top of his own. Yugi smiled at the cute boy. He sat up and slid Yami off of him onto the couch next to him.  
  
"Yami what is it?" Yugi questioned his little Yami.  
  
"Mowkuba, said to tell you dat, he twook Mawik an Ryou to da pawk.....and thas Sedo is upstwairs." Yami cutely replied, smiling because he had remembered to do as he was told. Yugi only replied with a smile. He was relieved that Mokuba took two of the monsters with him. He put on a worried face for Mokuba's sake. Taking care of one of those kids was hard enough, let alone two of them.....  
  
*********************************  
  
"Mowkuba! Wes go to da pawrk!" Marik urged, pulling the raven haired boy forward.  
  
Mokuba had both Ryou and Marik's hands held tightly in his own. Seto had reminded him not to let them wander off and to always pay close attention to them. Mokuba smiled as he took the two boys toward the park in the middle of the city. He felt confident that he could do this, he had to prove it to everyone that he was not a child.  
  
"Mawik, you'wre going to fast, waid fowr us!" Ryou cried as he struggled to keep up with the others. Mokuba smiled and slowed the little Ishtar down. Marik only shot an exasperated look towards the other two and began to walk slower.  
  
"Youw know..........we never gonna get dere, if you two are gonna be so swow." Marik complained.  
  
"We will Mawik, be patient owld boy!" Ryou chirped in his ever so happy British accent.   
  
Mokuba and Marik only gazed blankly at the white haired boy. The odd silence was broken by a cry from Ryou.  
  
"You guyz stowp it!"  
  
************************  
  
Yugi and Yami were on the couch staring blankly at the television set. A public television fund raiser was airing. The two sat and watched as Fluffy Bunny hopped around asking people to send money. Yami found this quite interesting. His eyes never moved as he watched the pink rabbit beg a man for a dollar.  
  
"Yuwgi, why is da bunny so biwg?"  
  
"Oh, it's a Goliath bunny........"  
  
"Yugi whas a Go-lia-th?"  
  
".......Never mind......."  
  
Yugi sighed and averted his eyes from the glowing screen, he saw Malik and Bakura on the floor playing with some blocks.   
  
"Ha ha phawaoh, I buiwt your twomb and now I's gonna bwow it up!!!" Malik let out a very squeaky war cry.  
  
"No, wait tiwl a steal da phawaoh's tweasure firwst!" Bakura interrupted Malik before he sent the block pyramid flying. Yugi's eyes narrowed at the two, he grabbed Yami and nudged the prince closer to himself. He looked around the room again. His eyes flashed wide, someone was missing.........  
  
"Where's Joey?"  
  
***************************  
  
"Sedooooooooooo!" A young blond called. His small feet trotted through the dark hallway of the Kaiba mansion. His eyes squinted, he wanted to make sure he could see his buddy when he came. The little chibi shivered and looked frantically to and fro.  
  
"Whad if dere's ghowhsts' here..........."  
  
***********************  
  
"Mowkuba wook a duck!" pointed out a cheerful Ryou. They had just gotten to the park, Mokuba had mistakenly let go of Marik's hand. The little chibi was now wandering the park........  
  
*************************   
  
"Bwoom! Mwuahahahahaha!" Malik and Bakura cheered as the colorful remains of the pharaoh's tomb were scattered onto the floor. Yugi had managed to cover Yami's eyes in time. He didn't want to referee another shadow game, that's for sure.............There was a sudden knock on the door. Malik quickly looked up to see Yugi trot over to the door. Yami had taken this time to walk over to the other two chibis with the intention of playing with them.  
  
Yugi opened the door to reveal a girl with short coffee-brown hair. Her blue eyes glittered in the afternoon sunlight. Her usual cheerful smile was nowhere to be seen, instead a furious fire burned in her eyes, she shot through the door knocking Yugi over.  
  
"Kaiba! Where are you!?" she roared. She looked across the room, she had to find that jerk and make him give back what he stole. She stomped mercilessly through the room, kicking everything that got in her way. Yami's newly built pyramid was no exception. The colored blocks flew across the room in all directions. A flash of blue had hit Bakura in the nose, a burst of red hit the backside of Malik's head, and a avalanche of colors fell on top of the young pharaoh himself. Yugi froze, Tea` was really scary when she got mad...  
  
Tea` instantly looked down to see a young Bakura rubbing his nose and glaring back at her, an equally young Malik stroking his head with tears in his eyes, and the whimpering coming from under a pile of blocks. She fell back onto the couch, Yugi had run up to her looking down to see if she was alright.   
  
"Tea` why are you here?" Yugi looked down at his very pale friend.  
  
"What do you mean? Yugi what are you doing here?"  
  
"I uhh.............am babysitting!"  
  
"What, I don't see Mokuba here........."  
  
"Yeah well I never said that I was babysitting Mokuba........"  
  
"Then why are you at Kaiba's house?!"  
  
Yugi sighed, he'd have to tell Tea` the truth, he bit his lip and began.  
  
*twenty minutes later*  
  
"What! Yugi how? I mean this is too weird!"  
  
Tea` looked down to see the three chibis rebuilding their pyramid shooting evil glances at the girl every now and then. They didn't know who she was and based on their first encounter, they couldn't trust her.......  
  
************************  
  
"Hey Ryou, I brought some bread, do you want to feed the ducks?" Mokuba smiled down at the white haired boy, he then pulled out some white crumbs of bread from his black backpack. Ryou took the bag from the raven-haired boy, he opened it and threw the white fluffy crumbs at the ducks swimming across the pond. Three ducks swam up to the boys and began eating the soggy crumbs. Ryou giggled at the sight of the three ducks, he sure loved animals. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one.......  
  
""Pwepawre ducks, for now youwr tiwme is ober! I cwaim you fow my wunch!!!"  
  
Marik pointed at the biggest duck. He dashed toward it and chased it through the water. The duck frantically tried to get away, as Marik chased it out of the pond, into a group of picnickers, and through a group of dog walkers. The dogs started snapping their chains and followed Marik in his pursuit. Mokuba only watched in horror as the duck, Marik, and the dogs ran through the park, knocking over anyone in their way. A police officer happened to be standing right in front of them, Marik plowed through him like a stuffed animal and was now heading straight for the two boys. Mokuba picked the shaky Ryou up and ran frantically for their lives. Tears ran down his eyes as he was being chased by basically everything in the park.  
  
"Why does this have to happen to me!?"  
  
*********************************  
  
"Where are ya Sedo!" Joey frantically cried. He was beginning to shake with fear. The sun was beginning to set and the hallways became eerily dark. Joey ran through the house searching for anyone now. His eyes traveled to the ceiling, he looked up at how far they went, he turned backwards and continued to stare. A loud crash was heard from behind him, without realizing it he ran into a table and knocked over a plant, it fell to the floor and black dirt spilled everywhere. Joey dashed terrorized away.  
  
"Whaaa! A gwhost!" he screamed.  
  
Joey ran through another lit hallway and then slowed down. He looked to and fro his eyes darting from one place to the next. He began to shake with fear, this place sure was scary. He looked ahead of him and saw the flash of a white tailcoat move across the hall. Joey frantically ran towards it tripping now and then, trying to catch up with it.  
  
**************************  
  
Tea` looked sweetly at the chibis rebuilding their pyramid, they only glared at her. Tea` nervously looked away.  
  
"Yugi, I don't think they like me much........"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, they just don't know you, that's all." Yugi replied sweetly.   
  
Tea smiled back at her friend. Her smile though was instantly turned into a glare that frightened Yugi. He looked behind him to see the cool as ice Seto Kaiba standing at the end of the hallway. He frowned at the sight of Tea`, his eyes staring through her, with medium level intimidation.   
  
"Yugi, why is she here?"   
  
"Hey! Kaiba! Give it back NOW!" Tea roared. She jumped to her feet and raced up to Kaiba. She managed to knock the chibi's blocks over once again. Seto frowned and looked back at Yugi, he only sighed and went to comfort the crying chibis.  
  
"Hand it over Kaiba!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto smirked.  
  
"You know, very well what I'm talking about! So hand my class project over now!"  
  
"Tea`, how can this speech really be a class project......... "  
  
"Hey! My project on friendship is not something to be made fun of!"  
  
"Yeah, it is something to be burned......"  
  
She was about to kick Kaiba in the shin when a little blond boy came running through the hall.  
  
"Sedooo-ahhh!" he cried, as he slipped on the rug, slid past Seto, and ran into Tea`, who was on one foot, since she was about to kick Seto, which caused the two to topple over. Seto only smirked as Joey ignored the girl and ran up to him rubbing his head. He was about to attach himself to Seto's leg, but the brown haired teen stopped him in the knick of time.  
  
"Joey, you can't touch me now." Seto smirked, his eyes flashed with an idea.  
  
"Why not!?" the boy yelped.  
  
"Because, you have cooties."  
  
"Coowties? Wad are dey?"  
  
"When you touch a girl, you get them, they're like bugs. They turn you into a girl..." Seto smirked he looked at the truly disgusted Tea` who was glaring at him.  
  
"Kaiba, since when are you so childish!" Tea` snapped.  
  
"Since you decided to drop by unannounced." Seto retorted.  
  
The two sets of blue eyes locked in the staring contest to end all staring contests. The three chibis looked on, the new idea of cooties sinking into their heads. Joey in the meantime had run off........  
  
***********************  
  
"I gotta get dese cwoo-ties offa me!" Joey whimpered as he wandered back through the hall. He managed to walk into a big room, tiles were on the floor and the walls were made out of marble. He looked to the end of the room to see a huge marble tub. He thought that it might help, so he pulled the knobs and water began filling the tub.  
  
"Do you tink da coowties got on my cwothes?" Joey questioned to himself. He decided not to chance it. He looked over to see a basket with all sorts of shiny bottles in it lying on the floor next to the tub. Joey walked over to the basket, picked up one of the bottles, opened it and sniffed the creamy blue gel.  
  
"Hmm dis smells good!"  
  
Joey poured the entire contents of the bottle into the warm water. He then continued to open the other bottles and pour the liquids into the tub. He twisted the knobs back to their original places just as the water was about to overflow the giant bathtub. The water stopped flowing and the little blond boy hopped into the tub, clothes and all.  
  
"Hmm now da cooties will be dead! Hee!" Joey chirped and began swimming in the giant tub. He got to the opposite side of the tub and noticed a big shiny button. He stared at it, no child could resist the temptation of the big shiny button. So Joey didn't even try, he smiled and smacked his bubbly hand on the shiny button. Joey gasped as the tub began to shake and the water began to swirl around.  
  
"Ahhhm da cooties deys attackin' me!!!"   
  
********************  
  
Seto and Tea` were in the middle of their staring contest. None of them backing down. Seto had his trademark scowl and Tea` her determined look of friendship. Sparks flew as the two tried to make the other back down. Malik and Bakura were building a block fortress, to keep the cooties away and Yami went and hid behind the dazed Yugi. Seto blinked when he heard shouting coming from upstairs.   
  
"I'll be right back, everyone wait here........"  
  
Tea` smiled in triumph. She cheered silently as the CEO walked back through the dark hall.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hewlp Me!!!"   
  
Seto ran into the bathroom to see Joey swirling around helplessly in the tub. Seto smirked at the helpless boy, this was something he never expected to see in his life.  
  
"Da cooties, days got me!" the boy cried.  
  
At which Seto couldn't help laughing. He walked casually over to the tub with the intention of helping the boy. Big mistake...........  
  
*****************  
  
"Yugi, where do you think Kaiba ran off to all of a sudden." Tea` chimed, her head obviously inflated from her false victory.  
  
"I don't know, it must've been importa-" Yugi stopped, and started to laugh. Seto had just walked into the room. Water dripped onto the floor, he was soaked. Joey was equally wet, he sat comfortably attached to Seto's leg, a smile was plastered onto his face, knowing that he got rid of his cooties. Seto on the other hand was scowling like never before. He looked like a cat who was thrown into the river. Everyone instantly stopped laughing and backed away. They weren't that stupid..........  
  
**************  
  
"I'm sorry mister Kaiba but we have to tell your brother what happened..." the police officer stated.  
  
Mokuba looked sickly, he knew that his brother was going to be upset with him. Marik was standing happily next to him. Duck in hand. Ryou was quivering behind Mokuba, they waited outside the Kaiba's front door as the police officer knocked.  
  
"I hope Seto's in a good mood........"  
  
***************************  
  
Which of course, wasn't the case. When the long awaited knock on the door sounded, Seto glared daggers at anyone who moved. He sloshed over to the door and turned the handle. He stood face to face with the police officer, who, quite frankly, was scared out of his mind by the look Seto was giving him. Mokuba only led the chibis inside and tried to run past his brother. As soon as he started past Seto the dripping wet hand of the CEO picked him up by the shirt and set the raven haired boy next to him. Joey smiled up at Mokuba who nervously smiled back.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba," the police officer started, "your brother was charged with disturbing the peace."  
  
Seto only continued to glare at the officer.  
  
"Uhm yes, we ah....are only going to give him a warning though......" the man choked out.  
  
Mokuba looked up in surprise.  
  
"I thought you were going to make us pa-" Mokuba started but his brother stepped in front of the boy and looked to the cop.  
  
"Alright, thank you for letting me know, and now, if you would so kindly leave, your work is done here......" Seto said coldly. He then shut the door in the cop's face and turned to his brother.  
  
"Seto, uhmm, thanks.........and sorry..." Mokuba looked away from his brother.  
  
"Mokuba, tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, I guess to make a long story short..........Marik got hungry......."  
  
Seto looked over to Marik, he was sucking on the foot of the duck he had caught. Seto cocked an eyebrow at the boy. Who was this kid? Seto turned back to his brother and smiled. He whispered something into his ear which made the boy smile. Mokuba was giggling at his soaked brother. Seto's eyes flashed with an idea. He reached over and gave Mokuba a big hug, water splashed onto the boy as he tried to run from Seto. Seto was pretty fast, considering the little leg brace Joey. After a few minutes Seto collapsed onto the couch, Joey and all. He sighed and looked at the very pale Yugi. He then looked over to the chibis hiding behind the block tower glaring at Tea`.  
  
Seto pulled a soggy piece of paper out of his pocket, he smirked and walked up to Tea`.  
  
"Here.........new and improved." Seto smirked as he gave the paper to the girl.  
  
Tea` unfolded the paper, "How to Be a Good Friend" was written on the top, but the letters were all smudged and illegible. She opened her mouth to protest, but Seto quickly turned and headed towards the hallway. Just before he got there he paused.   
  
"I think it's about time we tried to do something about this........"  
  
With that he walked out of sight down the dark hall, Joey still on hand, or foot as it were.  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 5: Of Ducks, Blocks, Cooties, and Burning Friendship Speeches..................End.  
  
************************************  
  
*Chapter is charred, tape is covering the burnt part of the chapter adding this new part*  
  
Mamono: That did the trick!  
  
Seto: What happened to Malik?  
  
Mamono: Oh I called Blue eyes with the dragon whistle I bought yesterday at the Renaissance Festival.  
  
Seto: Why didn't you just ask me to call Blue eyes...........  
  
Mamono: Cuz! I wanted to try it. Here listen!  
  
*Fails miserably at playing the whistle*  
  
Seto: .........................  
  
Mamono: Eh? What happened?.........Anyway here's the postcard Malik sent from the Bermuda Triangle.......  
  
~Reads~  
  
Mamono  
  
That was really mean! I didn't even get to talk much! I don't like the Bermuda Triangle! There are way to many bugs. AHHHH a bee! As soon as I find my way out of here I will send you bee stings and flames! Mwuahhahahhahahah Huh? Isis what are you doing here? You came to take me home? What do you mean no! I don't care if you've foreseen that! Just take me home!! Anyway since I have to be here a while, send reviews to keep me entertained.  
  
Malik  
  
P.S. I could care a less about my replacement, have the readers choose!  
  
Seto: You heard them.......  
  
Mamono: I guess, well next chapter our guest is reader's choice, so send in your requests, the more reviews the faster I update! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I try to incorporate as many of your ideas as I can, but also adding in my own, so thanks to all whom I have used your ideas! 


	6. Project 6: Dog Day Evening

Mamono: Hey chapter 6 alright!  
  
Seto: wohoo..............  
  
Mamono: Hey that didn't sound too convincing.......  
  
Seto: Just talk to the readers......  
  
Mamono: You're just mad that I got you soaked...........*evil grin*  
  
Seto: ......................  
  
Mamono: Anyway, questions, well one: No, Marik didn't kill the duck, it was still alive while he was sucking on it's foot.........  
  
Seto: Disgusting..........  
  
Mamono: Ahem! Also I don't know why he likes to eat birds.........ah, be creative, you'll think of something............  
  
Seto: Isn't that your job?  
  
Mamono: Ha......ha.......ha..............Anyhoo, thanks reviewers, I will now get my lazy but in gear and try to decide how to change the chibis back.............(they are so cute though.......)  
  
Seto: Um..........what's that?  
  
*looks down to see Chibi Marik*  
  
Mamono: A chibi! Yay! Therapy must've paid off!  
  
Seto: What therapy?  
  
Mamono: The chibizing therapy that you paid for.........  
  
Seto: What?!  
  
Chibi Marik: Yes, I is chibi! Here me woar!  
  
*Mamono glomps chibi Marik*  
  
Mamono: Cutie! Seto how about we get some birdies?  
  
Chibi Marik: Biwrdies?  
  
Seto: You're kidding right? .....................please review, Mamono doesn't own Yugioh, and never will so review and satisfy her little ego.........  
  
Mamono: Yes please.....Oh and sorry to all Tea fans, about the last chapter, I tried to be nice about it, being a Tea fan myself, but I tried to keep Seto in character at least a little bit......so don't hate me. Tea is cool...........Also Yaoi fans, if you're looking for Yaoi or Shonen-ai, you're looking in the wrong place......they are chibis..........nothing more..........But enjoy the story anyway!!  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 6: Dog Day Evening  
  
Laughter filled the room. Everyone was having a great time, people were cheering and kissing their loved ones...  
  
Across town at the Kaiba mansion, things were the just about the opposite.........  
  
"Yugi, we should think about making them something to eat........they look hungry..." Mokuba looked down at the three water eyed chibis. Drool was hanging out their mouths as they clung to Mokuba's vest.   
  
"It looks like they want to eat you......." Tea giggled.  
  
Mokuba flashed her and exasperated look. They did look hungry, that's for sure. Mokuba wiggled over to the kitchen, chibis still attached. It was getting late and the sun was dipping lower into the sky. Mokuba took the hands of Ryou and Bakura and fixed them to the table. The hikari and yami leapt into the chairs in front of them. He then walked over to Malik and latched his hand onto his yami. Marik was still clinging to the duck he caught that afternoon.  
  
"I nawmed him, Mido!" Marik announced.  
  
Mokuba only shook his head at the boy, proudly showing off his catch to his hikari. He then started for the dark hall.  
  
"Mokuba, what about some dinner?" Yugi called after the raven haired boy.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to get the master chef now........"  
  
**************************  
  
Seto was busily typing at his keyboard. Light reflecting in his sapphire eyes as he worked. He heard a few thumps on the door. He stopped for a moment and looked to the boy standing in the doorway.  
  
"What is it Mokuba......." he said flatly. He wasn't in the best of moods right now.  
  
"Oh, well, they're........."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hungry......."  
  
"..."  
  
Seto sighed and shut his laptop. He pushed back his chair but waited to get up.   
  
"Where's Joey?"  
  
Seto only replied by wheeling his foot from under his desk, brown eyes flashed in the light. Joey was still attached to his foot.  
  
"Seto, how long has he been there?"  
  
"I really don't know.........I stopped count about three hours ago............"  
  
"...Seto, I think we should take a picture..........to remind him when he gets big again....."  
  
"You're kidding right........"  
  
************************  
  
Tea and Yugi watched as the chibis gathered at the table. Each one looking hungrier than the other. Yugi avoided making eye contact, it wasn't safe........Tea sighed and flashed an annoyed look at the hall.  
  
"Where's this "Master Chef", Mokuba was talking about?"  
  
"Don't worry Tea, I bet Kaiba hired a really good chef.........I hope."  
  
"Oh right Yugi, I want to see this so called chef." she snapped.  
  
"Well then turn around......"  
  
Tea whirled around to see the cool as ice Seto Kaiba standing behind her. His eyes orbs of emotionless blue. She smirked at the thought of Kaiba cooking anything decent.  
  
"Yeah right, you're not serious are you....?"  
  
"What do you think? I'll give you three guesses..."  
  
Tea sighed. First of all she never thought that she'd be eating at Kaiba's house, let alone eating the food he made. She looked to the hungry chibis, well she didn't even want to think about that...  
  
******************  
  
The delicious smell of dinner filled the room as Seto lit the stove and began to prepare this nights meal. Tea watched in shock as Seto, quickly and easily prepared an array of delicious looking foods. There was fried rice, stir fry, and pan fried noodles. The mouths of everyone watered as a plate of steamy food was placed in front of them.  
  
"Kaiba........I'm speechless, you really are a good cook....." Tea gaped at the plate of stir fry in front of her.  
  
Seto only flashed a smirk her way. He was putting the last of the fried rice into a red bowl. Everyone giggled as the dish of rice was placed in front of the blond chibi.  
  
"Seto! Where in the world did you get that?!" Mokuba giggled.  
  
Seto winked mischievously at his brother, then grabbed a plate of noodles and went over to the couch to eat his meal.  
  
"I picked it up on my way home from work." he snickered.  
  
All eyes were on Joey as he happily munched on his fried rice from a little red doggy dish with the name "Joey" written on it. Seto only gave snickering glances over to the boy as he ate.  
  
"Tank ya Sedo! Dis is good!" he chirped as rice fell from his mouth.  
  
Marik and Malik only munched silently, their eyes never leaving their friend Mido. Yugi and Yami sat and ate their food merrily, glancing now and then at Joey. Tea only sat there daintily eating her food, while avoiding the bottomless pit Joey. Ryou and Bakura sat and pecked food off of each other's plates, giggling back in fourth. It was a dinner to be remembered.  
  
*********************  
  
With the mood considerably lightened, it was time to decide what to do about the chibified beings.   
  
"So, how did it happen in the first place?" Tea questioned.  
  
"Well, it was some sort of shadow magic......." Yugi replied.  
  
"Well, wouldn't it just wear off?"  
  
"I thought it might but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen......"  
  
"Well, how about a reversing spell."  
  
"Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea!"  
  
Yugi grinned and skipped over to the giggly Malik. He and his Yami were stroking the feathers on their duck Mido.  
  
"Mawik, when we gonna eat dis guy?"   
  
"He isn't big 'nuff yet, we gotta wait........"  
  
"Oh.........Otay!"  
  
Yugi only looked at them, he just didn't understand it.  
  
"Hey, Malik, can you tell me about the magic spell you used to turn everyone small?" Yugi looked down to the boy.  
  
"Uh......................I dun remember........"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh....."  
  
"Hmm......I see...."  
  
He walked over to Bakura, who was playing tag with Ryou. Yugi stopped him just before he ran around the corner.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"Wada you want?"  
  
"Can you tell me about the spell you cast on everyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz I don know 'bout it......"  
  
"I see........"  
  
Yugi sighed and stumbled back over to Tea. She looked at him hopefully, but the spiky headed boy just shook his head. They sat there defeated, what were they going to do now........  
  
"I know somethin'!" Marik squealed.  
  
Yugi and Tea ran up to him. They looked eagerly down at the boy.  
  
"What do you know!?" they asked inn unison.  
  
Marik smirked and turned from the two in front of him.  
  
"I............awm not telwin!" he pouted.  
  
Yugi and Tea shot him annoyed looks.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Cuz......"  
  
"Because why?!"  
  
"I don like you......"   
  
Seto had overheard this ordeal from the couch. He walked up to Marik and knelt by his side. He matched eye level with the boy, his icy blue eyes meeting the huge lavender eyes of Marik.   
  
"If you tell me what you know I'll give you some candy..."   
  
"No."  
  
"How about a hundred dollars.."  
  
"What is dollars?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I wanna birdie to eat!"  
  
Seto looked back at him surprised at the request. He sighed and walked to the door. He opened his closet and pulled out a dark brown trench coat. He opened the door and paused.  
  
"I'll be rig-"  
  
He looked down to see the blond accessory hanging onto his leg, this was really becoming strange...  
  
"Right back." he finished and walked out the door.  
  
*****************  
  
Mokuba had decided to find places for all the chibis to sleep that night. He found a bunch of open rooms were he set up beds. Mokuba insisted that Tea and Yugi stay the night. After a bit of fast talk and pulling out the puppy dog eyes they were convinced. They all decided to settle down and watch a movie.  
  
"Oh how about What a Girl Wants?" Tea suggested. Only to have groans shot back at her.  
  
"Tea do you really think these kids would stay focused on that for very long..." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Yeah Tea, I think we should pick children's movie to keep them occupied." Mokuba said pointing over to the chibis gathered by the giant TV, throwing popcorn everywhere.  
  
"I guess your right..."  
  
"Lion King?"  
  
"No, how about Alice in Wonderland?"  
  
"Nah......"  
  
"Birds!"  
  
"What no!" they all looked to Marik who had given them the pouty face.  
  
"Why not!?" he stormed off.  
  
"How about........."  
  
"Spirited Away!"  
  
"That's a great idea Mokuba!"  
  
So Mokuba had run upstairs to grab the movie. While he was upstairs a cold wind blew as Seto and Joey had returned. Seto had managed to pry the boy off his leg and attach him to the tail of his trench coat. He walked in and went directly over to Marik.  
  
"Here...It may look funny, that's because it's frozen."  
  
He handed him a frozen duck ice cream, Marik looked at it. His eyes lit up and was about to grab it when it was lifted high above his head.  
  
"Wait, not until you tell us how to reverse the spell." Seto smirked. It was like taking candy from a baby, literally. Marik shrugged and glared daggers up at Seto.  
  
"Fwine, talk to my sista, she will know how to reverse it....."  
  
"Good boy."  
  
Seto handed the ice cream to the boy. He then heard little pouting noises from the other chibis. He smirked and pulled out more ice cream, enough for everyone.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed. We'll go talk to Isis tomorrow." he yawned and trotted upstairs. He walked back after a minute or so dropping Joey onto the couch next to Tea.  
  
"Keep him here......"  
  
************************  
  
The rest of the night was spent in the living room. The chibis mesmerized by the movie. They stared at the screen. Eventually everyone huddled off to bed. Tea and Yugi carrying as many kids as they could to their rooms.   
  
Tea ended up sleeping by herself in a room. Ryou, Bakura, and Yami slept in a bed with Yugi. While Mokuba hesitantly went to bed with Marik, Malik, and Joey in his room.   
  
********************  
  
It was late and nothing moved.........well almost nothing, footsteps creaked as Joey Wheeler creaked through the halls. At the same time Bakura was also sneaking around, his motives however were not as good willed................  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 6: Dog Day Evening.........End  
  
***************************  
  
Mamono: How was it?  
  
Seto: What are you planning?  
  
Mamono: A cliffhanger!  
  
Seto: .....................  
  
Mamono: Oh wait chibi! Where are you!?  
  
Seto: *Picks up a note* How am I supposed to read this? It's all scribbles!  
  
Mamono: Lemme' see!  
  
~Reads~  
  
Mamono  
  
It was fun chasin da birdies togewfer...I have ta go souf now, cuz the birdies goin dat way...  
  
Bye  
  
Marik  
  
PS I don't know who ta pick to come so let da readers pick............  
  
Mamono: Ohh it's so cute!  
  
Seto: You can read it?  
  
Mamono: Course I can!  
  
Seto: Whatever.......you all should review and pick someone decent to be our guest.  
  
Mamono: Yes thanks a bunch! Please review! 


	7. Project 7: Waiting for the Truth

Mamono: Chapter 7!  
  
Seto: *munch* yes it is........  
  
Mamono: What are you eating?  
  
Seto: Chocolate.......  
  
Mamono: That's right! Thank you so much digimagic for the gifts. It makes us so happy!  
  
*Gives all readers chocolate*  
  
Yugi: Yes we love you all.....  
  
*lets all fangirls glomp Yugi*  
  
Seto: What is Yugi doing here!?  
  
Mamono: He's our guest!  
  
Seto: I don't think so!  
  
Mamono: Too bad reviewers request.....  
  
Yugi: Yep, they came to see me say "Mamono doesn't own Yugioh or anything in the Fic besides the story"  
  
"fangirls glomp Yugi again...*  
  
Mamono: Yes so all of ya review and glomp this cutie!*points to Yugi*  
  
Seto: What about me?  
  
Mamono: Hee! *glomps Seto*  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 7: Waiting for the Truth  
  
The trees rustled as the cool night air blew across the city of Domino. The eerie light cast from the moon gave the Kaiba mansion's halls an occult feeling. Wind whipped by as a certain pallid haired thief crept silently in the darkness.  
  
"He he he, I's gonna find me swome tweasure......" he hissed.  
  
The small boy crept through the unlit halls searching for something of great value. Unbeknownst to him, everything of true value was beyond his small reach. He sighed as he didn't find anything, though in reality he had passed many expensive vases and paintings. He shrugged as he started back from whence he came.  
  
"Dis place is boring, I's sleepy anyway, so I's go back and see Ryou...."  
  
The pale chibi started walking back only to be greeted by the pharaoh himself. His violet eyes narrowed at the former tomb robber.  
  
"What is you doing?" he said flatly.  
  
Bakura had jumped back, startled by the young prince. He smirked evilly back at the sleepy boy.  
  
"Phawaoh....why it's so wate? What are you doing awake?" he taunted.  
  
"I isn't fallin' for this Bakuwa, you did somethin' didn't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You lyin'."  
  
"Dere's nofin' to do here..."  
  
"Then go's back to bed..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Phawoah I's said NO!"  
  
Bakura had snapped and was soon tackling the little pharaoh. Yugi had awoken to the sound of whining and struggling. He instantly went to the scene. He gasped as he saw Bakura sitting on the little Yami, smiling down at the immobile pharaoh. Yugi raced over to the two and grabbed Bakura. The little thief squirmed as Yugi set him up on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing Bakura!?" Yugi shouted.  
  
"I's didn't do nufin', he started it!" Bakura snapped, his finger pointed at the teary Yami.  
  
Yugi looked over to his partner, Yami was innocently shaking his head. His finger raised and pointing back at the white haired boy.  
  
"Uh uh, Bakuwa, stawted it! He's out a bed and I got him!" Yami accused.  
  
By this time Ryou had woken up and was figuring out the situation. He didn't know if yami was telling the truth or not, but he couldn't abandon his partner. The little boy walked over to Bakura, stared straight at Yugi and glared viscous daggers at the spiky headed boy.   
  
"It's not Bakuwa's fault!" he shouted.  
  
Yugi only stared disbelieving at his former ally. He sighed and picked up Yami, walking out of the room.  
  
"Fine, you two sleep in here........"  
  
***************************  
  
"Eh, what was dat?" Joey questioned himself.  
  
The little boy was also wandering the dark halls of the Kaiba mansion. The floor squeaked under his light feet, as he quickly searched through the halls. He eyed room after room. He finally came up to a surprisingly unlocked door and he stepped in. A smile spread on his face as he crossed the dark room. He climbed onto a large bed, it was extremely soft and warm. The little blond boy spun around several times on his hands and knees before settling down and falling asleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
Yugi sighed as he walked into the dark room. Movies and popcorn were scattered everywhere from their previous activities. He set Yami onto a plushy leather couch and collapsed next to him.  
  
"Those two, I'll never understand their bond........" Yugi sighed.  
  
Yami sensing his aibou's frustration, went and curled neatly into his lap. Yugi looked down to be met by two large violet eyes. Yugi grinned at his little yami. He reached over and grabbed a soft woolen blanket. He wrapped the two inside it's warm folds. Yugi looked down to the young prince and sighed.  
  
"This is really tough, you know?"  
  
Yami looked up to his light, he giggled and snuggled close to him.  
  
"Yugi, we's havin' fun ain't we?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You's my bestest friend......"  
  
"Thanks, you're my best friend too Yami. Now, let's get some sleep."  
  
The two snuggled together and gradually fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. The light casting shadows across their tranquil faces.   
  
**********************  
  
Seto's eyes flickered open to reveal the morning sun. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and was about to get up when he saw his brother standing in the doorway, an unnerving grin upon his face.  
  
"Seto, looks like you have a little visitor..."  
  
"Mokuba? What are doing here? What do you mean by visitor?"  
  
Seto started but noticed an unnatural weight on his feet. His blue eyes fell to his feet. Seto looked down in horror. How did that "thing" get into my room? His eyes narrowed fiercely as he quickly flew out of bed unnoticed by the sleeping Joey, who had been curled at Seto's feet the entire night.  
  
"I guess he's more like a dog, than you thought huh?" Mokuba said in a taunting voice.  
  
Seto didn't respond. He only raced out of his bedroom, grabbed a few things and headed for the shower.  
  
"This couldn't possibly get any worse..........."  
  
**********************  
  
Which of course, it could...........  
  
Mokuba came down the stairs chuckling. He looked up to see Tea smiling munching on some toast.  
  
"Well, Tea, it didn't take you long to get accustomed here....." he joked.  
  
"Well, I got hungry and nobody was awake to ask, so I helped myself."  
  
"I'll make a note of that......."  
  
Tea smiled and looked down the hall, Marik and Malik were sleepily walking down the hallway. Their lavender eyes half opened out of sleepiness. The duck Mido wobbled behind them. Ryou and Bakura followed them, both flashing evil glances at the couch where Yugi and Yami were still sleep.  
  
"I think we should get them something to eat before they get angry......" Mokuba sighed.  
  
********************  
  
Seto walked into the kitchen to see all the chibis merrily munching on cereal. They seemed fine, for the moment. He took this chance to collapse on the couch and collect himself for a few moments. The chocolate brown haired girl walked passed him and smirked.  
  
"Kaiba, is that cologne I smell?" she teased.  
  
"Yes. If you must know, that mutt Wheeler used all the cologne, soaps and shampoos in his little escapade yesterday. The bathroom will smell like this for the next year I suspect...." he sighed.  
  
"Well it smells nice, maybe you should let Joey pour cologne in your shower more often......." she giggled.  
  
This caused the teen to blush lightly, but he shook it off and changed the subject.  
  
"We are going to see Isis today, isn't that right...."  
  
"Hmm, I guess that's so but......"  
  
"But nothing."  
  
"Hey you don't even know what I was going to say....."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Actu-"  
  
"No, that's what I thought..."  
  
Seto got up and walked briskly to the door. He pulled a familiar leather trench coat on and stopped at the door.  
  
"I'll go see her and get the reversal spell......"  
  
They looked at him oddly. He seemed very adamant about this. Of course they all were tired of taking care of the chibis. It was tiring.....  
  
Seto paused for a moment and watched as the lil' Joey Wheeler trotted up and latched on to Seto's leg. Seto looked down at the boy, his eyes filled with exhaustion.   
  
"Is this going to be routinely now?" he questioned the boy below him.  
  
Joey looked back at him puzzled. He didn't understand routinely, so he just looked up, smiled and nodded.  
  
"As I thought........."  
  
***********************  
  
After Seto had left, Yugi decided to give all the chibis baths. It had been awhile now hadn't it? He didn't have to worry about Joey, he was pretty clean already. Mokuba led Yugi to the bathroom. Yami was attached to his hand. Yugi thought that it might be a good idea to bathe Yami first......  
  
Yami's bath had come off without a hitch, he wasn't worried about that. The only thing was that the pharaoh smelled strongly of Kaiba's cologne.  
  
"Yugi I's smell good!" he chirped.  
  
"Yes, that you do."  
  
************************  
  
Next he tried to bathe Ryou.   
  
"I don wanna, it's scarwy!" he cried.  
  
"No it's not! Look there's bubbles!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ryou ran behind his Yami, who was glaring fiercely at Yugi. Their dispute yesterday leaving a bit of space between them.  
  
"Ryou, will you go if Bakura does?"  
  
Ryou poked his head from behind his darker half and nodded. He pushed Bakura into the tub, his yami yelling at first, but settling down after they had gotten into the bubbly water.  
  
"Ryou, look I'm sinkin' the boat!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Oh da boat goed bu bye....." Ryou sniffed.  
  
***************************  
  
After the two white haired boys, it was Marik and Malik's turn..............  
  
"Yugi, the bath isn't evil, we can't go in it!" Marik squealed.  
  
"Yeah, it's not evil......." Malik sniffed, holding Mido. The duck quacked in agreement.   
  
Yugi sighed, how was he supposed to make a bath evil? He sighed once more, this was proving to be more difficult than he imagined. Mokuba walked in overhearing their little argument. He held out a red tablet type thing. He smirked at Yugi and chucked the red thing into the water. Red filled the tub as it fizzled. In a few seconds the whole tub looked like a pool of crimson. Yugi just stared at it, thoroughly disturbed by it. Marik and Malik squealed and jumped in.  
  
"Colored bath tablet, cool huh?" Mokuba grinned as he walked off.  
  
Yugi watched exhausted as the boys swam through the scarlet water, playing along with Mido the duck.  
  
*********************  
  
"You're kidding me!" Seto barked.  
  
In front of his icy glare sat the cool collected Isis. Gazing back at him.  
  
"No, Seto, I will not tell you unless you admit to your ancient past...."  
  
"^&*^)^)&^&)^&#$@#$%@%$@fine^&*)^&)%^%$$#@@"  
  
"What was that?" she teased.  
  
"Fine, I am the reincarnation of the ancient priest...........there happy?!"  
  
"Thoroughly....."  
  
Isis coolly glided over to Seto and touched his shoulder. The teen quickly backed off and glared at the woman in front of him.  
  
"Well?" he snapped.  
  
"All you have to do is......."  
  
****************************  
  
After all the chibis were clean Yugi collapsed on the floor, exhausted. He was never having kids, at least not for awhile............  
  
He jumped to his feet as the door slammed open. Through it came a very annoyed Seto. His eyes were literally on fire. Joey was still holding on to his leg. In the brief moment they passed, Joey flashed a wave to Yugi. Then the two disappeared through the hallway.  
  
"I wonder what got him so upset?"  
  
**********************  
  
Mokuba was doing some homework while keeping an eye on Malik , Marik and Mido. The boy's were watching "Fishame Avenue" and singing along with the fish.......  
  
"Fish heads Fish heads  
  
Roly poly fish heads  
  
Fish heads Fish heads  
  
eat them up Yum!  
  
Roly poly fish heads are never seen   
  
drinking cappuccino   
  
in Italian restaurants  
  
with oriental women!  
  
Yeah!!"  
  
Mokuba looked up from his paper to see his brother briskly walk by.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
*****************  
  
A humming was heard as Tea was exploring the halls of the Kaiba mansion. She looked up to see the enraged Seto walking to a door. He took out a small gold key and shoved it into the lock. He unlocked the door and stormed in. The curious brunette followed........  
  
She snuck inside the door to see the blue eyed teen staring at something in his hands. It was long and golden and seemed right at home in the teen's grasp. She gasped to see Seto hold up the shiny Millennium Rod and stare at it fiercely.  
  
"Kaiba what are you going to do with that?" she instinctively yelped.  
  
Seto turned around suddenly, he was startled but didn't want to show it, he narrowed his eyes at the girl, her face wiped with concern.  
  
"Isis, told me the only way to undue the spell was to ask the ancient priest in this piece of trash...."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that I am the only one who can do this........."  
  
"So do you know how?"  
  
"No...........but let's see what happens........"  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 7: Waiting for the Truth...........End  
  
****************************  
  
Mamono: Another cliff hanger!  
  
Seto: So now is this story going to get somewhere?  
  
Mamono: Yes!   
  
Seto: Where's Yugi?  
  
Mamono: Oh he had to go, a stampede of fangirls is comin'.............  
  
*rumbling getting closer*  
  
Seto: What's that noise........?  
  
Mamono: Well before they get here I just wanna thank all the reviewers and readers and........  
  
Seto: They're coming!  
  
*Fangirls run over Mamono and Seto*  
  
Fangirls: Yugi says he has to go! He wants to thank you all for reading. Come back for the next chapter and please review! Yay!  
  
*Fangirls run off*  
  
Red Roses2: Oh and PS all you reviewers it's another readers pick guest!  
  
*Red Roses2 runs to join fan girls*  
  
Mamono: Yes so please review..........ouch.........(Thanks Red Roses2 for the picking Yugi......ouch......I think.......)  
  
Seto: He has his own cheer section do his note for him? Weird.......... 


	8. Project 8: Seto AKA Mr Priest

Mamono: Hey there people's, it's time for chapter 8! We have a special treat for ya all. Presenting miss Kate Ryou!  
  
*Claps*  
  
Kate Ryou: Hello everybody! I get to say the disclaimer Yay! Oh and I brought two very special guests with me! Bakura and Ryou chibi style!  
  
Chibi Ryou: Hewo! We's come to say the discwaimer!  
  
Chibi Bakura: The disclaimer!  
  
Seto: Is there and echo in here?  
  
Kate Ryou: Nope! But there will be a disclaimer!  
  
Seto: Not if I can help it!  
  
*Seto and Kate Ryou start a staring contest....."  
  
Mamono: Seto! You can't glare at our guests!  
  
Chibi Ryou: Yeah is not niwce!  
  
*Chibi Bakura throws Mil. Eye at Seto but it misses and hits Kate Ryou in the forehead*  
  
Seto: That hurt.....   
  
Kate Ryou: Hey no fair!!!!*rubs her forehead*  
  
Seto: ...................  
  
Mamono: So it would seem..........  
  
Chibi Ryou: Now for da discwaimer  
  
Chibi Bakura: discwaimer.........  
  
Seto: But I won........  
  
*Mamono glomps Seto*  
  
Mamono: I know...........  
  
Kate Ryou, Chibi Ryou and Chibi Bakura: Mamono don't own Yugioh but she does own thowse two!  
  
*Points to chibi Joey and Seto fighting behind Mamono*  
  
*Chibi Seto and Joey blink back at everyone*  
  
Chibi Seto and Joey: Please review..........  
  
*Mamono glomps them both*  
  
Mamono: Thanks to Digimagic! Thank You!  
  
Seto: Let's just get on with the story......  
  
Kate Ryou: Gladly!  
  
*Huggles Chibi Ryou and Bakura*  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 8: Seto AKA Mr. Priest   
  
Seto's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the golden object in his hands. A light burst from the eye shaped marking and enveloped the room. Seto snapped his eyes shut and gasped as the light encircled him. He felt the ground move from underneath him. The strong winds whipped his hair back. He felt a cool sensation in his eyes. He blinked and gazed at the person in front of him. It was as if he was looking in a mirror. A cool azure eyed man was in front of him. His russet hair flowing gently across his forehead. He was clad in very tasteful Egyptian attire. A silky amethyst robe gently fell to his feet. Gold garnished his hands, neck, and crested his headdress in the shape of a dragon, an icy sapphire stone within it's mouth. The cool priest gazed at Seto, a smirk planted on the mysterious man's lips.  
  
"I've been waiting for you...........Seto." the man said coolly.  
  
Seto stepped back in shock, how did this person know his name. He glared viciously at the mysterious person.   
  
"Who are you!?" he shouted.  
  
"I am you......."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you are me would be more correct......"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
A thought then surfaced into his head. It was the ancient priest that stood before him. Seto hated to admit it but Isis was right........  
  
"Alright ancient priest.......I want answers."  
  
"Yes of course, but not now, I can see you have come to me for help."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You are me, of course I know. I know everything about you now..."  
  
"I don't think I like that...."  
  
"Well, you should know all about me, but your magic is too weak as of now...."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Seto groaned. No wonder he wasn't able to gain any ground in this argument. He was arguing against himself. He wondered if Yugi had this much trouble with his spirit.  
  
************************  
  
Tea looked awkwardly at the blue eyed boy in front of him. After the light had faded, she saw Seto collapse to the floor. She slammed the door and raced to the fallen Kaiba. She didn't want Mokuba coming in finding his brother out cold......  
  
"Eh? What am I gonna do?" she yelped.  
  
Joey sat next to Seto, he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Sedo?"  
  
********************  
  
Mokuba had continued with his homework. He busily scratched at his paper.  
  
"Now let's see..........Oh it's the Nucleolus!"  
  
He said working on some meaningless Biology homework. Mokuba hated Biology, it was so boring and stupid and lame and pointless and.....  
  
"Mokuba the Fish Heads is gone!"  
  
"Huh? Oh okay... How about we get a snack?"  
  
"Otay!" the Malik and Marik cried.  
  
The three got up and went off to the kitchen.  
  
**************  
  
"Eep, what am I gonna do? If he doesn't wake up soon, people are going to get worried..."   
  
Tea bit at her fingernail. She wasn't too worried about Kaiba. She was worried about what would happen to her if they found her with him. Would Mokuba turn on her and accuse her off knocking out his brother?  
  
Joey sat and poked his finger at Seto. He wasn't too worried any more. He just continued to poke at his limp shoulder.  
  
"Poke....."  
  
*************  
  
Yugi and Yami were in the kitchen. Yugi was still thinking about how upset Kaiba had seemed.   
  
"He hasn't come back yet. I hope nothing's wrong...."  
  
Yami had waddled over to the kitchen. He raised his head to find a box of delicious looking cookies on the counter top.  
  
"Yugi, I wan dose!" he raised his ringer to the cheerful cookie box.  
  
Yugi smiled and walked over to the box, he opened the happy blue boxtop and pulled out a cow shaped cookie. Blue and white frosting was glazed on it's surface. He smiled and handed the cookie to Yami. Yami looked at his aibou with love in his eyes and giggled. He went and set the cookie down onto a chair.....  
  
********  
  
Mokuba was leading the two boys down the hall when he heard an unusual noise behind a door.  
  
"Hmm? What could possibly be going on in there?"  
  
He stopped.  
  
"You two go straight ahead and find Yugi in the kitchen...I'll be right back.."  
  
Mokuba pushed the two boy's in the opposite direction and headed toward the locked door....  
  
************  
  
"Seto, do you understand now what I mean?" the priest sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I think so..." Seto replied.  
  
The two had been working on basic shadow magic. Seto, who had not believed in it till then, had trouble grasping the concept.  
  
"Alright now, for the reversal spell...."  
  
******************  
  
Tea sat nervously, she looked at Kaiba and scoffed.  
  
"Hmm, at least you're calm..." she snorted.  
  
Kaiba did seem to be in a more peaceful state than she. He looked almost gentle.  
  
"Wait what am I thinking?" she snapped back to reality.  
  
Joey was staring blankly at the unconscious figure before him.  
  
"Sedo, I'm bored....."  
  
A knock was heard at the door and Mokuba's muffled voice came through.  
  
"Hey is anyone in here? Seto?"  
  
Tea froze. Oh no, Mokuba what was she going to do? She couldn't open the door but, he wouldn't go away if he knew his brother was in here....  
  
Joey got up and began to walk for the door.  
  
"Hey Moku-"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
Tea grabbed the boy before he could speak. They both fell back, Tea holding a hand on Joey's mouth.  
  
"Joey is that you? Is Seto with you?"  
  
Joey was glaring fiercely at Tea, he had worked so hard to get rid of the cooties. Now he had them again...  
  
The pounding stopped and there was silence.  
  
**********  
  
"My Cookie!!!" Yami sceamed.  
  
Marik had sat in the chair where Yami's cookie had lay. When the little chibi sat down a loud crunch was heard.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Marik sat up and looked at the blue and white crumbs all over. The fell to the ground as he wiped his hand across the sticky mess.  
  
"Phawaoh, why is your cookie on my butt?"  
  
"You sat on it you monster!"  
  
"Oh. So I did." he grinned evilly.  
  
Yami had had enough. He began to summon his friend the dark magician. Tears welled in his eyes as he began to glow with power.  
  
"You killed my cookie....."  
  
************  
  
Tea looked worriedly at the door. She had recently heard a series of clicking noises. She yelped as Mokuba walked in, lock pick in hand.  
  
"Tea what are you.........Seto!"  
  
Mokuba ran to his limp brother. He shook him madly, but with no response. He looked worriedly to Tea.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story....."  
  
*********  
  
"Hmmm, I think you got the basic idea...." came the icy voice from the priest.  
  
"Yeah..." Seto said exhausted.  
  
They had been practicing nonstop, Seto was tired. He felt himself shake.  
  
"I think it's time for me to go..." he started, but the priest's gaze made him stop.  
  
"You mean we." he stated  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are one in the same now...I get to come with you......always."  
  
".........."  
  
"I see you understand." he smirked.  
  
********  
  
Mokuba was madly shaking his brother when he saw blue eyes reopen themselves.  
  
"Seto! You're okay!"  
  
Seto looked oddly at the boy. He then looked to see Tea, she just sighed and looked away from him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Seto you were passed out? Don't you remember?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I found you in here with Tea and Joey," Mokuba grinned, "but the door was locked...."  
  
Seto sat there confused. Tea had begun to blush madly, Joey just giggled. Seto watched as his brother smirked at him and walked out the door.  
  
"Seto, are you keeping secrets?" he grinned evilly.   
  
Seto only sat there dazed. He looked over to Tea who was red as a tomato.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tea didn't answer, she only rushed out the door as quickly as possible.  
  
"?"  
  
***********  
  
"Hahahah! I beat you Mawik!"  
  
Yami was grinning down at the battered Marik. Yugi had sent a mini Dark Magician after him. It wasn't too powerful but it got the job done. Mokuba walked in to see the kitchen in ruins.  
  
"Why can't they be normal kids..."  
  
Seto had walked into the room. He sighed at the mess. He trotted over to Yugi who was containing the chibis together. Yugi looked up at Seto, who was staring fiercely at them.  
  
"Kaiba? Something wrong?"  
  
Seto only stared harder.  
  
"I'm going to change them back..."  
  
He pulled the Millennium Rod from his back belt loop and pointed it at the chibis. Yugi gasped. What was going on? Since when could Kaiba use shadow magic.  
  
Seto concentrated and a bright light flashed. Everyone became silent.....  
  
"It didn't work....."  
  
"Hay give me a break..."  
  
Seto tried numerous times. He managed to break twenty glasses, conjure up a bunny, and set Yugi on fire...  
  
"That last one wasn't an accident...."  
  
Yugi only glared at him.  
  
"Seto are you sure you know what you are doing.."  
  
"Yes.....I think."  
  
Seto stared fiercely at the chibis, which frightened them a bit. He felt as his yami appeared behind him.  
  
"Now Seto, focus on what you plan to do....then use your magic...."  
  
"I want them to go away..."  
  
Just then, as if to answer his sarcasm a bright light filled the air. It enveloped the entire Kaiba house. As the light faded Seto blinked in confusion.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so sarcastic...." the priest sighed.  
  
Seto looked around the destroyed room.  
  
"They're gone...."  
  
***************  
  
Mamono: Hahah cliffhanger! That's number 3!  
  
Seto: You're sad...  
  
Mamono: am not! Oh and a few things to address, thanks reviewers, I've been getting so many requests that it's hard to keep up....Also I'd like you all to read my fic Brother's Elegy, it's good, and will nake me happy and if I'm happy this story get's bigger. Also thanks Kate Ryou! Oh and I may not update for about two to three days, getting tired.....  
  
Seto: A note....  
  
~Reads~  
  
Dear Seto and Mamono  
  
Sorry I had to go, somebody got into my room and messed it up....*cough* Bakura*Cough*  
  
So thanks readers and please review!  
  
Kate Ryou  
  
PS Yami and the Dark magician are next to do the disclaimer, the other reviewers made me pick them....  
  
Seto: That was odd....  
  
Mamono: Yeah, Chibi Bakura and Ryou went with her too...  
  
Seto: Poor reviewer.....  
  
Mamono: Please review!! 


	9. Project 9: In Search of Evil

Mamono: Yo everyone! Got some things ta say before we bring in our next guest.  
  
*Shuffles Papers*  
  
Mamono: Ahem, now it has been brought to my attention that this story, (which is my own) should not be turned into a Seto/Tea fic.........but instead a Seto/Serenity fic........well here's what I have to say about that.  
  
One: I had no intention of turning this into any kind of serious romance fic, reasons being, I wouldn't want to UPSET any of you based upon my personal feelings toward Yugioh relationships. I happen to support Seto/Tea and might write a fic in the future or might not....  
  
Two: This is a humor/drama fic, since there are not three categories there is no room for any serious romance.  
  
Three: The small bits of fluffy romance I do put in here are mine to choose and don't stop reading I promise nothing serious will lead to it.........at all.......never.........so don't worry! This story is for da chibis ya'll!  
  
Four: Well I really don't have a four.....  
  
Five: Serenity is like 5 years younger than Seto, isn't she more suited for Mokuba? Hee oh just a thought.  
  
Oh and one more thing.........  
  
I do not repeat do not support Yaoi/Yuri of any kind, in real life they may be fine in all, but I just don't like reading about it in Yugioh. Well honestly cuz it would never happen. I mean what are the chances of Seto going with a girl like Tea, let alone be in bed with Joey, I mean that's Sick! Also I was looking through some stories and I saw a Seto/Mokuba fic! I nearly passed out, can we say incest! EEK! I hope all my readers don't enjoy that sort of thing.........  
  
Thank you. If I offended anyone in my little rant I am sorry, I just couldn't contain it. If you don't like it tell me and it won't happen again........Whew.......  
  
Now to our guests!  
  
*Yami and Dark Magician are sleeping behind Mamono*  
  
Mamono: Heh guess I talked to much.......  
  
Seto: Yes you did......  
  
Mamono: Oh, you're still awake?  
  
Seto: Yes, so will they soon..........*Evil grin*  
  
*Seto dumps water on the two sleeping over there ~~~~~Yami and the Dark Magician*  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Yami: Kaiba! What was that for!?  
  
Seto: You were asleep.  
  
Yami: SO! Dark Magician, dark magic attack!  
  
*Dark Magician proceeds to attack Seto*  
  
Mamono: EEEEPPPP! Yami! Seto! Stop! ACK! Dark Magician I didn't do anything to you! Help!  
  
Dark Magician: You don't own Yugioh! I must destroy the plagiarizer!  
  
Mamono: I know! That's why your here! Stop!!  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 9: In Search of Evil  
  
"Eh?"   
  
Seto looked around the room, he really had made them go away.........  
  
This wasn't good.  
  
"Seto, you really need to be careful what you wish for......." the priest nagged.   
  
Seto looked back at the spirit. His sapphire eyes looking down at him, full of exasperation. He watched as the priest's chest lifted and fell as he let out a sigh.  
  
"How was I supposed to know?"  
  
"I told you to visualize what you wanted to do........."  
  
A chocolate haired girl walked into the empty room. She spied Seto who looked as if he was arguing with himself. She raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe he had brain damage from being out so long? She cautiously stepped in his direction.  
  
"Kaiba um.......what are you doing?"  
  
Seto snapped back from his own mind and turned to the girl. He quickly gained his composure and started for the door.  
  
"Get your coat, we have places to go."  
  
She quizzically looked back to the brunette boy. He was shuffling with some items and put some papers and a wallet into a black leather bag. He turned to her and sighed impatiently.  
  
"Well? Let's go!" he said without changing the tone in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean "Let's Go!"? Why are we going? Where are we going? And most important where is Yugi, Mokuba, and the kids?"  
  
"Wow, that sounded like a nagging wife....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, Wheeler is here....." Seto pulled his trench coat back to reveal the happy Joey.  
  
"Yeah, well where is everyone else?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain, just come on! I'll tell you everything in the car!"  
  
******************************  
  
Yugi's eyes had fluttered open to reveal white crystals of sand in front of him. He quickly raised his face out of the sand and got up. As he spit sand from his mouth and wiped it from his eyes he looked up to see he was not at the Kaiba's house anymore.  
  
He didn't know where he was.....  
  
"What happened?" he stuttered.  
  
He spied out the landscape. Tropical palm trees were scattered along the coast. He saw a beautiful white beach. The boy turned around to see a beautiful blue ocean.  
  
"Wow....." he gaped.  
  
The crystal blue water sparkled in the sun. Yugi knew it was the ocean because the blue horizon went on farther than he could see. Yugi sat and admired the beauty of it's mesmeric ripples. He then he heard something from behind him.  
  
"Yugi! YugiYugiYugiYugiYugiYugiYugiYugiYugiYugiYugi!!" came a young cry.  
  
Yugi quickly turned back to the coast to see a young pharaoh running up to him. Yugi nearly fell backward as the young Yami fell into his arms.  
  
"I was so scawered!" he yelped.  
  
Yugi smiled and hugged the young boy tightly.  
  
"It's alright now Yami, I'm here."  
  
"Yes, I know....." he sniffed.  
  
Yugi grinned at his yami, he was so cute! Yugi wondered if anyone else was here.....  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you see anyone else?"  
  
"Yeah......"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Mawik and Mawik?"   
  
"Oh you mean Marik and Malik?"  
  
"...uh huh..."  
  
"Why aren't they with you?"  
  
"They was mean, so I wet dem run off and get eaten by shawrks."  
  
"..."  
  
*************************  
  
"Mawik?" Malik questioned.  
  
"What is it now hikari?" Marik shot back, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Where we goin'?"  
  
"For da hundwef time, we's goin' to find somethin' evil!"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
The two sandy haired boy's were walking along the beach. Their little feet leaving footprints in the sand. When they arrived, they were on the other side of this so called island. They had met up with Yami but quickly scared him away by throwing seashell at the poor pharaoh. Marik quickly got curious, with Yugi and the others gone, they could finally be evil. So the boy led his light in search of something evil. They continued to wander aimlessly through the forest until they found the beach and headed toward the water.  
  
*************  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Tea shouted.  
  
Seto had just explained the whole, disappearing the chibis thing to her. She didn't take it nearly as well as he had hoped. Seto only sighed. He had a big enough head ache without her yelling.  
  
"Look, we'll just talk to Isis, she can tell us where they went."  
  
"For your sake I hope she can!"  
  
***************  
  
Yugi had led Yami back into the jungle. The hot sticky air sending sweat down his body. The two continued on in search of any other life form.  
  
"Yami, let's hope we can find Marik and Malik and get out of here fast." Yugi said tiredly.  
  
"Yes, it's too hot hewre, I wanna go home!"  
  
"So do I..."  
  
********************  
  
"Malik wook! Something Evil!" Marik cried with joy.  
  
Marik picked up a wiggly crab from the water. It's sharp claws snapping to and fro, nearly missing the boy's hand. Malik ran over to his yami and stared closely at the evil thing.  
  
Perhaps he stared a little too closely...  
  
"OWWWWW!!! OWIEOWIEOWIEOWIE!" Malik cried.  
  
As the young boy stared at his yami's evil discovery, the menacing crab took it's claw and latched it on to Malik's little nose. The boy cried in pain as the evil thing hung from his nose. Marik quickly grabbed the crab and threw it back to the water. He looked to his hikari, the little boy's nose was swollen and red.  
  
"Perhawps it was too evil..."  
  
******************  
  
"Island."  
  
"What?"  
  
Isis looked up from her glowing Millennium Necklace. She stared coolly at the two nervous teens. Seto only looked annoyed as can be, while Tea looked worriedly at Isis.  
  
"Isis, what do you mean island?" Tea pleaded.  
  
"I mean that they are on an island."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I cannot see."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's being blocked, my sight, I mean."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"But some of your friends are on an island."  
  
"Some?" Seto interrupted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You mean they aren't all in the same place?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then where are the others?"  
  
*********************  
  
Yugi and Yami were still walking through the jungle, it sure did look the same...  
  
"Yugi, I's think we's lost..."  
  
"I think so too..."  
  
****************  
  
"Mawik! EVIL!" Malik shouted pointing to a small fish Malik spied in the water. Marik ran to his light and stared through the clear water.  
  
"I's will get it."  
  
So Marik splashed into the water, unknowing to him, the fish really was evil....  
  
"ACK! It's biten' me!" he cried.  
  
Marik rushed out of the water as bunches of little piranhas nipped at his legs. Marik yelped as the fish started to chew through his pants.  
  
"Too evil! Too evil!"  
  
**********************  
  
"Yugi look over dere!" Yami pointed to what seemed to be a village of some sort. Yugi almost cried as he carried his yami over to the seemingly peaceful village. The two stopped as they reached a huge sign in front of them.  
  
"Yugi what does it say?"  
  
********************  
  
"Mawik why's we gotta find evil?" Malik questioned.  
  
"Cuz..." Marik pouted, rubbing his hind quarters as they walked.  
  
"Well, we've just been findin' things that is too evil.......it hurts..."  
  
"Evil is sposed to hurt."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wait look, da bestest evil!" Marik shouted pointing to something in the distance.  
  
The two boy's ran up to a long green slithery snake. Marik picked it up and showed it to his light.  
  
"See it knows we's evil so it won't hurt us.."  
  
"Yay! What are we gonna do wif it?"  
  
"We's gonna go find Yami..."  
  
***************  
  
Yugi stared helplessly at the huge sign above them. Tears threatened to spill out his eyes as he read it aloud.  
  
"Welcome to the Galapagos Islands. This island is currently evacuated due to the strong whirlpools and tropical storm's during the fall season."  
  
"You have got to be joking..........."  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 9: In Search of Evil............End  
  
********************  
  
Mamono: So how was it? Bet you didn't expect that huh?  
  
Seto: Oh come on, the reviewers said it was a predictable story...  
  
Mamono: Well it won't be now..........  
  
Seto: Uh huh.........hmmm? Mamono!  
  
Mamono: What?  
  
Seto: I can't find the note!  
  
Mamono: Maybe cuz I made them leave so quickly, they were trying to kill us after all...  
  
Seto: Good point..........but it's not the same........  
  
Mamono: Wait. Hold up, here it comes...  
  
Seto: ?  
  
*Crab walks up with note in hands*  
  
~Crab Reads~  
  
Mamono  
  
Hey! Taking a trip, have to save Yugi again, you know heart of the cards business. So we had to leave..........Anyway thank the readers for us. Have them review. Tell them the next chapter should be good and that you're sorry for updating so late....  
  
Yami and Dark Magician  
  
PS Why do I have to write a PS just have anyone pick the next guess!  
  
Mamono: Well he seemed edgy!  
  
Seto: So?  
  
Mamono: Anyway you heard the crab(get it crab, the crab read the note! Hahaha!) so review or somethin' Hey it gives us all something to do.........  
  
Seto: Adios 


	10. Project 10: Stuck in the Galapagos With ...

Mamono: Hee! Chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Goodie.....  
  
Joey: Yay......  
  
Seto: What's the mutt doing here?  
  
Mamono: A reviewers request.......  
  
Seto: Wheeler do your job so we can get on with our lives.....  
  
Joey: Huh? Yeah now what was I supposed to say?  
  
Mamono: Well you were supposed to say that I don't own nothin' but the story but since I just said it you can leave!  
  
Joey: Rats.....I don't wanna go now! You can't make me go!!!!  
  
Seto: Unless......  
  
Mamono: Unless what?  
  
*Seto pulls out a dog collar*  
  
Seto: Here for you mutt...  
  
Joey: What's dis? HUh? I ain't wearin' dat!!!!!  
  
Mamono: Then you'd better get puppy!! OR I'll turn you into a puppy with my dog ray!!!!!!!  
  
*Joey runs off*  
  
Mamono: Yeah......So review and sorry for the slow update!  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 10: Stuck in the Galapagos With You  
  
The golden sun fell behind the lush forest, it's rays being blocked by the immense wood. Yugi trudged along the thick forest floor. Roots were uprooted everywhere, making very easy for him to lose his footing. In his arms lay a sleeping child. The exhausted Yami slept silently in his aibou's arms. After they had figured out where they were, Yugi decided it would be best to head for the village at the bottom of the hill. So they both made their way down the steep hill, slipping in the sludgy mud now and then.  
  
"I hope there is something we can use in that village...." Yugi wondered aloud.   
  
His violet eyes were tapering in concern. He hoped that there was a phone or something to contact the outside world. He wished there wasn't going to be a hurricane anytime soon.....  
  
******************  
  
Following two small sets of tracks across the sandy beach would lead us to Marik and Malik, along with their new evil friend named "Malice" the snake. It's gold eyes focusing on the malicious chibis. Malik was roaming along followed my Marik, the two had since been in search of their dear pharaoh. They passed a large wooden sign.  
  
"Mawik, was dat?" Malik questioned.  
  
"I dunno, but let's go that way!" Marik said pointing toward a small village.  
  
"Kay!"  
  
So the two raced down the hill toward a familiar looking village......  
  
****************  
  
"What do you mean Galapagos!?" Seto yelled furiously. His eyes piercing and full of concern. His rust-brown hair whipping across his face as he shook his head.  
  
"Enough with the antics Isis!" he barked.  
  
"I am not joking Kaiba!" she retorted.  
  
Seto let his head fall in exhaustion. He slowly walked to the door and stopped.  
  
"Well then that's where we are headed. Isis let us know when you locate the other." he sighed tossing a small black transmitter to the raven haired girl.  
  
Isis caught the small black box and looked up to the teen. Her blue eyes softened as she smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I let you know as soon as I find out." she said reassuringly.  
  
With that Seto looked to Tea and Joey. He pulled back his trench coat as the little Brooklyn chibi took his usual spot. Then he pushed open the glass door with Tea close behind.  
  
************  
  
Yugi looked around. There were several straw huts around this village, the doors and windows all boarded up. He sighed and continued to stumble through the deserted town. Yami stirred in his arms. Yugi looked down to see those violet eyes glowing back up at him. He smiled and set the prince down to the gravel path. Yami stood up and stretched his little limbs out. He yawned adorably before looking back to his reincarnate.  
  
"Yugi, are we's here?" he inquired.  
  
"Well if this is where here is, then yes." Yugi replied.  
  
"Yugi, I'm hungry..."  
  
"Oh, well let's see if we can get into any of these houses to find something to eat."  
  
So Yugi walked over to the closest hut and tried to pry off the boards on the door. He reached for a middle board and pulled as hard as he could, but the board wouldn't budge. He tried hammering on it with a stick, running into it, and even saying "open sesame" which obviously didn't work. He was about to give up when from behind him he felt a blast of air, the boards shattered into millions of little pieces and fell to the ground.  
  
"Miwnd Cwush!" Yami shouted.  
  
Yugi looked backward, shocked at the little boy's power. He stared flabbergasted at his dark self. Yami on the other hand, let out a big sigh and smiled up at Yugi.  
  
"Dere, I's got us in!" he cheered.  
  
"So you did......."  
  
*******************  
  
Night fell as the sun dipped out of sight, the silvery moon taking it's place. Tea sat next to Joey onboard Seto's private helicopter. Her eyes drooping now and then, she was steadily falling asleep to the humming of the helicopter's blades. She looked lazily to her front, Seto was busy directing the helicopter, he would adjust the controls every now and then.   
  
"Kaiba. Aren't you tired?" she asked. It had been almost three hours since they had taken off. Joey was passed out next to her and she could feel sheep nipping at her heels.  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just fine."  
  
"You know, it's really cool. I mean that you can fly a helicopter and all....." she said sleepily.   
  
"You think?" he said flatly.  
  
"Yeah. I mean you're the same age as me and Yugi and you already own your own company!"  
  
"Well, it's not as glamorous as you make it to be....." he trailed off.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Seto mentally slapped himself. What was he saying? He refocused and regained his icy features.  
  
"Never mind." he snapped.  
  
"But....."  
  
"I said forget it. Our main priority right now is to find Yugi and the others. Let's not dwell on such things, all right?"  
  
"Um.....okay. I guess...." Tea frowned. Drat. She thought that he was going to open up a little, but well, guess not. Tea struggled to keep her eyelids from collapsing on her, she would nod off only to jerk herself back awake. She didn't want to be rude and fall asleep so she forced herself to be alert. Seto looked back at her and frowned. She seemed exhausted....  
  
"You can go to sleep. I'm not going to crash."  
  
"Oh! No, I was just resting my eyes that's all...." Tea yawned.  
  
"We won't be there for awhile. You can go to sleep, you know."  
  
"Eh? Sorry I just wanted to keep you company, that's all."  
  
"Like I said, I'm fine. Get some sleep or you won't be able to help find the other's when we get there."  
  
"Hm.......Okay then, goodnight I guess." Tea yawned once more before curling up into a ball on the plush seats of the helicopter. Her eyes loosened as she fell into a deep sleep. Seto glanced back at the sleeping figure. He smirked and returned his gaze onto sky ahead. As he returned to his own thoughts a frown fell to his features once more.  
  
"I hope Mokuba is alright......"  
  
******************  
  
Yami sat at an old wooden table. Juice ran from his mouth as he eagerly inhaled the exotic fruit before him. Yugi sat next to him, munching on a pear. They had decided to stay the night in the hut. It was pretty obvious that no one was here at the moment. Yugi just hoped it would stay that way.   
  
Later the two climbed into the white hammocks in the corner of the hut. Yugi lifted Yami into a hammock and gave him one of the blanket he had found. Then he dragged himself over to another hammock and plopped inside. He felt his eyes close on top of him as he slipped silently into sleep.  
  
"Niwght Yuwgi......" Yami yawned.  
  
"Yes, goodnight Yami......"  
  
***************  
  
"Mawik, he's in dere!" Malik squealed. His finger was raised to the hut that contained their target.  
  
Yami.  
  
Marik crept over to his light and held out their partner. It's green scales glowing in the moonlight.  
  
"Okay, now's we just got ta swip this into his bed.........." Marik giggled.  
  
The two snuck silently into the hut and approached Yami's bed. The slithery snake snuck silently into Yami's hammock. It's golden eyes flashing with maliciousness. It crept right up Yami's limp body and waited motionlessly at his face. It's tongue flicking ever so gently at Yami's nose. The prince began to stir. Malik and Marik watched on with anticipation as their evil friend eyed it's prey. Violet eyes fluttered open to reveal the scaly features of Malice. Yami gasped as the snake crept up onto his face and wrapped it's long tale in his scarlet hair. Yami burst out of bed screaming and flailing.   
  
"AHHHHHH! A SNAAAAAAAWKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!" He cried.  
  
Marik and Malik were howling with laughter now. They both crashed to the floor gasping for air. Yugi woke to the sound of their maniacal laughter. He turned to his yami to see the boy thrashing in his hammock.  
  
"Mwind Cwush!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. A bright flash of light burst from the hammock. It crashed into a kerosene lamp, the energy causing the fuel to ignite. Every one froze as flames licked the sides of the hut, sending it into flames. They all ran outside as quickly as possible and watched helplessly as the ferocious embers spread in a wildfire. Yugi was ghostly pale, as was Yami, but for different reasons, now the snake was wrapped around his arm and he was running in circles across the town. Malik and Marik choked with laughter, they never knew their friend Malice was that evil.   
  
This was a sight to be seen.......  
  
And with unsurprising luck they were spotted.  
  
"Tea wake up! I think we've found them." Seto said unsurprised.  
  
"Huh? How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because who else would be starting a fire on a deserted island?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Here you take the controls and I'll go down on the ladder."  
  
"Me? I don't know how to fly this?!?!?!"  
  
"It's easy....."  
  
"Yeah, says you."  
  
After Seto had managed to show Tea how to fly the helicopter he went down on the rope ladder. Tea lowered the copter far enough so they could rescue Yugi.  
  
Yami was the first to notice the copter and pointed up to it.  
  
"Yugi look! WE'S SAVED!!!!" he shouted.   
  
Yugi looked up and nearly cried. He saw Seto on the ladder being lowered to them.  
  
"Kaiba, this may sound weird but, I've never been so happy to see you before!"  
  
Seto glared fiercely down at the teen.  
  
"I don't know if I should feel good about that last comment.....Yugi hand me one of the kids!" he shouted down to the pale boy. Seto took the chibis one by one into the chopper. Each plopping onto the seats next to Joey who was still asleep. As Yami walked in he turned and threw Malice out the door and smiled.  
  
"See you water........Not!!!!!" he cheered.  
  
Lastly Yugi was pulled from the burning village and seated in the helicopter. He collapsed onto a seat next to Joey. He sighed and looked out the window. The flames still burning that nice village down......  
  
Seto climbed into the copter. He looked to the village and then to Yugi.  
  
"Congratulations you've successfully burned a deserted village to the ground. How do you feel?"  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 10: Stuck in the Galapagos With You.........End  
  
*****************  
  
Mamono: Well he ran fast.....wow!  
  
Seto: Yeah so what....You had a dog ray......  
  
Mamono: Quit bein' so hard on him......the readers will flame us.  
  
Seto: Fine then, how about you show them your license?  
  
Mamono: Oh yeah! *pulls out glomping license* I got this from DarkShadowFlame and Dragon's 1 girl! Thanks!  
  
*Glomps Seto*  
  
Seto: This is torture.....  
  
Mamono: No, readin' Joey's handwriting is torture.....  
  
*picks up note and reads*  
  
Mamono  
  
Yeah gotta go! Don't wanna be a dog.......Oh and Yug says hi to all ya fan girls so leave 'im alone. Bother Kaiba or somethin' Do it in a review.......  
  
Joey  
  
PS Don't know who's next guess ya hafta wait.......  
  
Mamono: Hee I think I'll take Joey's advice...  
  
*Glomps Seto again*  
  
Mamono: Glomp of advision!!!!!!! Hee!!!!! Please review!!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Seto: Mokuba and the others in the next chapter or so!!!!!!!! Let me go!!!!! 


	11. Project 11: Icy Revelations

Mamono: Chapter 11! I know quick update. Just something to set up the next chapter. I've got big plans. Hahahaha......  
  
Seto: Eh?  
  
Mamono: Now I'm gonna do the disclaimer this time!!!!!YAY! All hail me!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Mamono: I said ALL HAIL ME DARN YOU!!!!!  
  
Seto: Hail.....  
  
Mamono: Better! Now I don't own anything, not Yugioh or anything.....but I do own this short chapter. Sorry ya'll.  
  
Seto: Okay...  
  
Mamono: So you all have to review please!!!!Cuz when I go to my email....  
  
*earlier*  
  
*Mamono clicks open her email*  
  
0 new messages  
  
Mamono: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Mamono burst into tears, the water connects with the computer sending out electrical sparks, the sparks light on fire and her house burns to the ground*  
  
Mamono: ...........  
  
**********  
  
Seto: So yeah please review...  
  
Mamono: Oh and for all you authors/authoresses here's a cool quiz to take! yugiohfanfiction.20deep.net/main/quiz.html It's a writer's quiz so cute! I am an auxiliary fan fictionist! Yay!   
  
Seto: R & R....../..../(Those are mind links)  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 11: Icy Revelations   
  
Seto felt a sharp pain in his back as he reclaimed his seat at the front of the helicopter. He winced and took the menacing object from his pocket. The shiny Millennium Rod shined back at him.   
  
"Well now what?"  
  
The frosty priest appeared next to him. His transparent form invisible to everyone else. He sat and merely gazed blankly back at his other self.   
  
"I guess we find the others."  
  
"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Seto snapped.  
  
"Calm yourself Seto."  
  
"Um Kaiba? Who are you talking to?" Yugi inquired.  
  
Seto only glared back at Yugi. The scarlet haired boy cringed and fell silent.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Seto sighed, all this tension was making him more irritable than usual.  
  
"Don't be, I'm just a little preoccupied that's all."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
Yugi looked over to his left. Tea was once again asleep, she sat by the window because Marik and Malik wouldn't quit pulling her hair. The two troublemakers were fuming at Yami because the prince had chucked the evil they had worked so hard to find, out the window. The pharaoh only gave the a smug look in return. Since all of the seats were filled, Joey was curled up at Seto's feet. The blue eyed teen refusing to let him sit on his lap. Seto refocused his attention to flying the helicopter once more. But as soon as he had cleared his mind a buzz came from his pocket. He reached into the leather pocket to pull out the small black transmitter. He smirked and pushed the small black receive button.  
  
"Isis?" he questioned the box.  
  
"Kaiba, I have located the others."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Well......"  
  
**************  
  
Mokuba was sitting on a hard wooden chair. Ryou and Bakura were sitting next to him. Ropes secured them to their places. The raven haired boy glared at his surroundings. The room was richly garnished. Silk adorned the entire room, from the curtains to the pillows on the crimson couches. The boy looked to the window. Frosted was plastered to the glass. It was snowing fiercely outside. He shut his eyes and thought back to when they first arrived.  
  
*Two days ago*  
  
Mokuba awoke to a frozen wasteland. He lifted himself to his feet. He searched frantically for any signs of life. With nothing in sight he began to wander the icy plain.  
  
"It sure is cold......Ahhhh!" he yelped and tumbled to the ground.  
  
The steely-blue eyes returned to where he had tripped. He spied some camouflaged white hair. He raced over and found the two chibis shivering in the ice. He quickly huddle close to them. Ryou whimpered as Bakura cuddled close to keep warm.  
  
Mokuba looked up after what seemed like hours to find three men in dark clothing scoop them from the snow. They had taken them to a large cabin. They gave them warm clothes and food. After they had warmed up though they were tied up and forced to sit in this room.  
  
"Seto, where are you?"  
  
**************  
  
"What do you mean Russia?!!?!!?" Seto barked.  
  
"Well doesn't this seem familiar......" Isis replied.  
  
"Okay whatever........you'd better not be wrong....." he snapped and threw the black transmitter to the floor, hitting Joey on the head. The boy woke from his sleep and stared at the box that came from the sky.  
  
"Was dis?"  
  
"Kaiba how are we supposed to find them in Russia?" Yugi said worriedly.  
  
"If you find out be sure to let me know Yugi."  
  
Seto glared back to the night sky. Russia....He sent his little brother to Russia.  
  
He was some brother......  
  
"Seto don't be upset, it's not your fault." the priest interrupted.  
  
"Yes it is and you know it."  
  
"Well I won't argue then...."  
  
"..."  
  
"I can help you locate them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It will take me a bit, I'll let you know as soon as I find them....."  
  
"What's with the repetitiveness all of a sudden?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, just fly toward Russia."  
  
With that the priest disappeared. Seto grasped the control stick and veered it to the north. It would take a while to get to Russia.  
  
************  
  
"Bakuwa, dis isn't fun no more...." Ryou whined.  
  
"I's know......"  
  
Mokuba looked to the chibis and sighed. At least they were all right.  
  
A man in a slick black suit walked up to them. His eyes hidden under dark sunglasses. He was followed by another man, this one a bit more colorful. He was clad in a tacky purple suit with white pinstripes running down the fabric. A big lit cigar hung from his oversized lips. He waddled over to Mokuba and laughed.  
  
"So kid, where ya from....."  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Mokuba snapped. He certainly didn't trust this guy. Seto told him not to trust men in tasteless suits that smoked overpriced cigars. Mokuba had thought it was a joke, but this guy proved it to be the truth.   
  
The man's layers jiggled as he laughed aloud.  
  
"Funny kid, I like that."  
  
"Let us go!!"   
  
"I don't think so.......No one gets out of here. You just happen to get stumble upon a secret that's not going to be let out by the likes of you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
**************  
  
Priest Seto had been flying toward a strange aura when he came upon a large cabin in the middle of the tundra. He blinked down at the curious looking building.  
  
"Why would there be a cabin way out in Siberia?" he thought aloud.  
  
He drifted down to the cabin and looked threw the window.  
  
"It's the children!"  
  
Priest Seto had flew into the building and right up to Mokuba. He was about to reach the boy when he remembered that he was only a spirit......  
  
"Their must be something I can do to help.......I have to contact Seto!"  
  
***************  
  
Tea's eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw Yugi nodding off next to her. Yami was long since asleep, as were the other children. She smiled, it's a good thing they were asleep. She didn't want them to pull her hair anymore. She looked up to Seto, his eyes were narrowed in frustration. She smiled gently.  
  
"Worried about Mokuba huh?"   
  
Seto merely nodded.  
  
"Don't be. He'll be just fine. If he's anything like you, we'll have to save the others from him." She giggled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing at all......."  
  
Before he could respond he felt the spirit of the priest's presence.  
  
"Seto, I've located your brother!"  
  
************  
  
"You'd better let me go! Or else my brother will knock you and your tacky suit through the tundra!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
"Yeah da tundra!!!!" Ryou and Bakura mused.  
  
The man only laughed evilly at the boys. Unbeknownst to him, Mokuba was already halfway through cutting the ropes. He had managed to find a sharp piece of ice before they were taken hostage and was cutting through the ropes. He had to keep those goons busy while he freed himself.  
  
"Who are you guys anyway?" he taunted.  
  
The obese man only laughed. A laugh which sent chills down the spines of the boys.  
  
****************  
  
"The Russian Mafia!?!?!?" Seto yelled bewildered.  
  
/Yes. Your brother appears to be their hostage along with the other two boys./  
  
Seto only let out a low growl. Magic powers were so overrated.......  
  
Experiment chibi: Project 11: Icy Revelations .............End  
  
*************  
  
Seto: Um where's Mamono?  
  
*finds note*  
  
Seto  
  
Hey first time for everything right! Thank the reviewers and readers for me. Tell them next chapter's gonna be awesome! Oh and I have MEA's next week so I won't have school this Thursday Friday and next Monday! Hazzah! So yeah I'll update a lot I hope. I leave the rest in your capable hands Seto.  
  
Mamono  
  
PS I'll be back don't worry. I'll bring a friend!!! Behave while I'm gone Seto.......  
  
Seto: She's gone alright!!! Party! You all review and get this party started!!!!! Mashed potato war next disclaimer!!!!! All who want to join review! 


	12. Project 12: Mafia Madness and the Beginn...

*Seto and Sock Box are sitting in a room, Sock box is explaining the Potato war*  
  
Seto: What's with the Potato war?  
  
Sock Box: Oh come on Seto, Mamono's not here! Have some fun!  
  
Seto: I don't know....  
  
Aura Black Chan: Seto you shouldn't! Mamono's gonna get mad.....  
  
Sunset: Yeah let's trash this place!  
  
Sunrise: NO! You all stop it!  
  
Rae: Oh hee! *Chucks a potato at ABC*  
  
ABC: Hey! *chucks another potato at Rae but misses and hits Red Roses2*  
  
RR2: Meanie! *Chucks potato at ABC misses and hits Sunset*  
  
Sunset: Fun! *Gets potato gun and starts to shoot taters at all the reviewers*  
  
Sunrise: Potato War!!!  
  
*Potatoes are flung every where while Seto is about to cry*  
  
Seto: Mamono's gonna kill me.....  
  
ABC: She sure is! *chucks a potato at Sock Box* This is all your fault!!!  
  
Sock Box: I know!!!!!!  
  
*war continues as Mamono walks in with priest Seto*  
  
Mamono: ...................  
  
*Everyone runs away except Seto who is stopped by Mamono*  
  
Mamono: Seto what's this? *points to mess in her room*  
  
Seto: Ahhh potatoes?  
  
Mamono: WRONG ANSWER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS..............!!!!!  
  
Priest Seto: We'll leave you all to read this chapter. It may be short but the next chapter will be up too!  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment Chibi: Project 12: Mafia Madness and the Beginning of the End  
  
Mokuba squirmed in his chair. His hands freezing due to the coldness of the ice he grasped in his hands. As the ropes around his wrists began to loosen his eyes lit up with an idea.  
  
"Hey Mister!" he taunted.  
  
The fat "leader" of the so-called "Russian Mafia" looked over to the boy.   
  
"What is it?" he snorted.  
  
"I was thinking. Maybe we can make some sort of a deal?"  
  
"I am listening..."  
  
"Well you see...."  
  
************  
  
The icy blades of Seto's helicopter tore through the wind as they headed north. Seto focused his eyes forward concentrating heavily on the task at hand. The priest's icy gaze focused on his reincarnate. He was so much like himself. It was surprising what the times would bring...  
  
"Seto." he called.  
  
Seto sighed at his "yami" the thought still not sinking in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We are there....."  
  
*************  
  
".....so you see that's my plan!" Mokuba grinned.  
  
The wrinkles in the boss man's face were a sign that he was in deep thought. His pudgy hand rose to his chin. After a while he returned his focus to Mokuba.  
  
"Alright I'll let the two go. As long as this brother of yours pays up." he cackled in his low cloudy voice.  
  
Mokuba gave the man a disgusted look as he watched the many rolls on the leader dance across his body. The leader motioned for Ryou and Bakura to be released. The two other men in dark suits quickly untied the two chibis.   
  
This however was not a good idea.......  
  
**************  
  
Seto leapt out of the chopper and ran towards the icy cabin. White clouds escaping from his mouth. Tea crept up behind him, leaving Yugi to tend to the other children. The two brunette teens headed through the door after it had been knocked over by the enraged Seto. They stopped in their tracks when they looked inside the room. For inside was a man in black. His body drooped over a couch. Whipped cream lined his body. Tea looked to the other side of the room to another man wearing identical clothing, but he was tied up against a chair in pink ribbon. His mouth gagged with a crumpled up sock. The two teens looked on in shock as their eyes followed a trail of whipped cream and cigar ashes.  
  
***********  
  
Yugi sat nervously in the abandoned helicopter. His eyes darting from Marik to Malik to Joey and finally to Yami. The pharaoh was beaming up at him. Yugi flashed a smile, but like all good things, it was fleeting.  
  
"Phawaoh, we's gonna finish wat we started in da iwand!" Marik snapped.  
  
Yami turned and glared fiercely at the boy. Yugi tried to reach for him, but was held back by Malik's freakishly strong grasp. Yugi looked on in horror as the "Final Duel" began.   
  
*********  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto and Tea gulped in unison. Normally seeing his brother toying with his enemies was amusing. But this.....  
  
Was disturbing.  
  
"Oh! Seto I knew you'd come!" the boy bounded to his brother and hugged the limp body. Seto only stared at the form in the corner. It was a very tubby man to say the least. What disturbed him was what he was wearing. He was clad in a large white sheet wrapped into a diaper. He glanced down to see chibi Ryou and Bakura giggling beside the poor man. They each held a colored marker and were doodling on the man's skin. Red squiggles and blue shapes patterned the man's body. In his hair their were several pink bows latched on to the locks of greasy hair. His face was full of whipped cream and cherry juice ran down his face.  
  
"Odd is the new understatement of the century....."  
  
***************  
  
Malik cheered as monsters rose from their dormant states and filled the crisp air. The Dark Magician rose from Yami's mind. The Winged Dragon of Ra raising from Marik's. The shiny gold body was reflected in the ice. It was really a sight to be seen.   
  
"Okay phawaoh, let's go! Winged Dwagon of Wa attack!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
The great golden beast swept to the skies and launched it's assault. A mighty blast of fire fell towards the pharaoh at high speed. Yami cringed, he was in over his head now. His eyes began to blur as the flame neared him. Suddenly a flash of white flew in front of him. Yami's giant eyes opened to reveal Seto standing in front of him. The Blue Eyes White Dragon standing in front of him in all it's glory. Seto glared down to the two boy's and then to Yugi. The star headed boy stepped behind the tail of the helicopter.   
  
'Scary...' he muttered.  
  
"That is enough! You brats seriously can't go five minutes with out summoning your stupid inferior monsters can you?" he growled which sent everyone back a few steps.   
  
This was just the beginning.  
  
"Is this all you seriously did when you were little? Do you enjoy tormenting me!?" he roared.  
  
"Well you was da one who sent us hewre...." Bakura timidly pointed out.   
  
Now let's see, what's one thing you do not want to do to Seto when he is mad......?  
  
Well whatever many things you think of, that's what Bakura did......  
  
The crew looked on as Seto's temper began to reach it's max.   
  
"Is his eye twitching?" Yugi asked.  
  
"If it is. I don't think it's a good sign...."Tea commented.  
  
As the invisible steam rose from Seto's ears, even the priest moved back. He knew all to well what he was capable of. Seto was his reincarnate after all....  
  
Seto began to move toward the two starch white chibis. Their small bodies trembling under his shadow. He was about to make his move when two figures flew toward him. A flash of blonde and black raced across the ice and smack into Seto. The trio flew ten or so feet before coming to a stop. Yugi became white as a sheet as they flew past him.  
  
Seto looked down to his feet to reveal Mokuba and Joey grinning nervously up at him. Seto only glared daggers at the two. Mokuba thought quickly, he bent to Joey and whispered into his ear. Seto raised an eyebrow at the two. He watched as their eyes became glossy and their lips quivered.  
  
"Seto we're sorry! Don't be mad!" They both pleaded looking as innocent as possible.  
  
Seto gazed into the two sets of puppy dog eyes. This wasn't happening. He should have puppy dog eyes banned forever...  
  
He sat up and grinned at the two. Laughter erupted from the three as they walked back to the helicopter. Well at least Seto walked. Mokuba snuggled to his brother. Squirming in his comforting arms. Joey of course was smugly latched onto Seto's leg. The three who were now closer than ever, seated themselves in the copter and waited for the others to follow suit.  
  
As they all piled into the helicopter, mixed feelings arouse between the teens and chibis.  
  
Yugi was pretty much disturbed. From the first chibification to Seto and Joey's new friendship to the trip around the world, he didn't know what to think. He sat by the window. His eyes in a complete daze. This however was thus justified....  
  
Yami was leaning against Yugi. His violet eyes half open. He just wanted to sleep now.....  
  
His eyelids fell atop his violet eyes as he drifted into slumber.  
  
Ryou and Bakura were chattering amongst each other. A new understanding and alliance was now formed. The two had forgotten their conflicting emotions and were now friends.  
  
Malik and Marik really weren't affected by their recent adventure. The only thing that may have changed would be the way the two thought up evil schemes. More creative ideas had arisen, mostly involving their new friend Mido...  
  
Priest Seto gazed at the rising sun. He was finally able to meet his reincarnate. He only hoped that things between them would go smoothly. He wanted to get to know his hikari better. He was eager to tell his light about the ancient past, he just hoped Seto would listen...   
  
Mokuba sat curled into his brother's lap. He looked to his brother's eyes. Tired as they were, Mokuba could see a hint of enjoyment in their icy depths. The brother he loved was closer to him, more than ever now....  
  
Joey was snoring loudly beside Seto's feet. Maybe this new found admiration would stick. Whether good or bad Joey would be in for quite the shock....  
  
Tea hummed a happy tune. Her eyes glittered against the icy tundra below. She had really had fun with all these adventures. It's not everyday you get to go across the world...She looked up to Seto. It was because of him that they got to travel and see so many places. Even if it was an accident, she thanked the icy teen in her mind. She blushed as those azure eyes looked back at her, a hint of a smile on his lips. Perhaps Seto Kaiba wasn't as heartless as everyone thought.....  
  
Seto looked to the clouds in the sky. Their tips lined with silver. He smiled to himself. This whole adventure was enjoyable he had to admit. Whether he liked it or not, he had opened up a bit. Though he really he had had enough torture for one lifetime....  
  
"I think......I'm tired of this. Let's get these guys back to normal, huh?"  
  
Experiment Chibi: Project 12: Mafia Madness and the Beginning of the End..........End  
  
********************  
  
Priest Seto: Mamono's not here. She is teaching Seto how to properly clean up mashed potatoes....Thanks to all the reviewers! Thanks to all who participated in the potato war! It was fun! The last chapter is next! Please review both chapters and tell us how you like it! Oh the note!   
  
~Reads~  
  
Priest Seto  
  
Help me! Mamono's forcing me to clean her room! Tell the reviewers to save me! Ack! Mamono not the mop! Help!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
PS Read the last chapter! Special guest from Mamono's abode!  
  
Priest Seto: Yeah well that's all I can say! R & R! 


	13. Project 13: Old Endings and New Beginnin...

Mamono: Hey everyone! It's the last chapter! Yay! Lucky number 13!  
  
Seto: Lucky number 13?  
  
Mamono: Yes and as with such a lucky number we will have a special guest!  
  
Seto: Oh joy.....  
  
Mamono: Here is my Oni-chan(sister) thee Unemployment Specialist!!!!  
  
Seto: Unemployment Specialist.......  
  
Oni-chan: It's a very well respected job!!  
  
*chucks a half eaten potato at Seto*  
  
Seto: Ouch! What was that for?  
  
Oni-chan: Got to respect you elders!  
  
Mamono: *Scoff* Elders......  
  
*Oni-chan is clueless as to what scoff means*  
  
Seto & Mamono: *scoff* We see why your unemployed!*scoffs some more*  
  
Oni-chan: MWUHAHAHAHA*cough hack cough*HAHAHAHAHAH! Mamono does not own Ugioh because I do!!  
  
Mamono: Ugioh? Da heck is that!!  
  
Seto: I don't think she wants to own Ugioh.....  
  
*Mamono starts dialing for the mental institute*  
  
Oni-chan: I own Ugioh Ugioh Ugioh! Hey who are you guys!?  
  
*Men in white suits start taking her away*  
  
Oni-chan: I told ya I own Ugioh and Fruits box and Nutaru and Hyatt Saga....................and there's nothing you can do about it!  
  
*Pulls out a spork*  
  
Oni-chan: Spork Yee!  
  
*Starts to spork institute men but is dragged away*  
  
*Mamono and Seto wave as she is taken away*  
  
Mamono: Well that's my Oni-chan....  
  
Seto: Poor you......And for any of you Mamono doesn't own YUGIOH!   
  
Mamono: Wanna trade? You can take my Oni-chan and I'll take Mokuba!  
  
Seto: Yeah right!  
  
Mamono: Anyway read and review this last chapter! We don't own any of the anime's we spiffed, if you don't like the names yell at miss Unemployment specialist.......  
  
Seto: She wasn't paid to think......  
  
Experiment Chibi  
  
Experiment Chibi: Project 13: Old Endings and New Beginnings   
  
A misty fog draped across the city of Domino. The sun not yet replacing it with it's rays. Seto Kaiba stood on the frosted ground. Joey the renowned leg accessory, was at his perch on Seto's leg. It was still a mystery to them why he was so fond of Seto. Some things in life are just unexplainable...  
  
"How about we get this done with?" Tea chirped.  
  
"Wait, can I say goodbye to Yami?" Yugi suddenly spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should all say our goodbyes. Who knows if they will remember any of this." Mokuba agreed.  
  
"Hopefully not..." Seto yawned.  
  
"Oh Kaiba, you know you'll miss them." Tea mused.  
  
"..."  
  
So with that Yugi walked over to Yami and knelt beside the boy. Tears grazed his violet eyes. He looked down to the half asleep prince, his voice quivering as he spoke.  
  
"Yami, I hope you had fun with us. I know you probably won't remember anything that went on these past couple of days but, I know I will.....  
  
Just know that I will always be your friend...."  
  
"Yugi? You aren't goin' no where? Are you?"  
  
"I am afraid so....." Yugi said, fighting back his tears. He didn't know how to explain this any other way to his yami.  
  
"I awm gonna miss you."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
"We's gonna see each other again! Dun be sad." Yami chirped and gave Yugi a big hug.  
  
*************  
  
Mokuba walked over to Ryou and Bakura. A smile was plastered onto his face.   
  
"We had fun right guys?" he chirped.  
  
"Yeah, you's cool Mowkuba!" Bakura chimed.  
  
"You's a jowly good chap! We's come to visit you!"  
  
Mokuba and Bakura stared blankly at their British friend.  
  
"Stowp!!!"  
  
**************  
  
Tea walked over to Marik and Malik, she place Mido into the boy's hands.  
  
"You two try not to be too evil when we're gone..."  
  
The two boys glared up and pulled Mido farther from the cootie lady. Tea only giggled, at least this wasn't permanent.....  
  
***********  
  
Seto walked back into the house, Joey included. He walked up to the kitchen and went to the cupboard. He reached into it and pulled out a shiny red dish. The name Joey etched into it's surface. Seto smirked and mentally slapped himself. He just had to get attached...  
  
He knelt down and looked into Joey's coco eyes.  
  
"Hey mutt. I guess it was semi interesting with you around..." Seto stammered. He told himself a hundred times that he wasn't going to get emotional.  
  
Joey only looked up to him expectantly. That's all? This expressed his face at the moment.  
  
"Oh alright mutt, it was really fun with you around. I guess we had some good times. Seeing you turn on Yugi......well that was something I didn't expect."  
  
"Dun worry Sedo, I's won't forget ya!" he chirped.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of..."   
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Never mind. Just don't go blabbing everything to everyone in the city. I've got a reputation to uphold."  
  
"Kay!"  
  
Seto smiled down at the boy. He ruffled his blonde hair and handed him the shiny red bowl. Joey latched onto Seto's leg for the last time as they walked out to join the others.  
  
Tea smirked at Seto as he stepped onto the front lawn. Seto avoided her gaze and walked to the front of the chibis. Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura were standing together. Yugi had gave Yami one last hug and dropped him into the group. Seto looked down to Joey. He sighed and picked the boy up, smirking he set him with the rest.  
  
"Alright Seto, no more trips across the ocean, okay?" the priest taunted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...."  
  
Seto raised the Millennium Rod and shut his eyes.  
  
'Okay. Turn them back to normal. Back to normal.' he repeated so nothing would be messed up. A flash of light filled the area. Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, and Tea covered their eyes from the immense brightness. As the light faded Seto looked up to see six large forms in front of him. All the chibis were now back to normal.  
  
Finally...  
  
"Where are we?" Yami barked. It wasn't everyday that you were in your rival's front yard next to three of your greatest enemies.  
  
"Quit being so bossy pharaoh!" Bakura snapped. This caused the now grown prince to turn around and glare daggers at the tomb robber.  
  
"What was that?" Yami barked.  
  
Ryou suddenly felt the urge to defend his yami's honor. Funny. He never thought to do this before.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you leave Bakura alone for once!" Ryou snapped to the surprise of Yami, Joey, Bakura, Marik and Malik. For they had knew nothing of this new alliance.  
  
"Well well, so you are joining the evil side! Good for you Ryou!" Marik chirped.  
  
Malik looked to his hands to see a duck quacking merrily in his grasp.  
  
"Who are you little fella? I think I'll call you Mido...."  
  
"Hikari what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh look Marik, doesn't he look evil?"  
  
"Yes.....he does. Come on hikari I've just had an inspiration!"  
  
With that Marik and Malik ran off laughing manically as they went. Everyone looked after them with a blank stare.  
  
"Okat den. How's about someone tellin' me what's goin' on?" Joey questioned.  
  
Yugi grinned at his friend. He was relieved that he wasn't adoring Kaiba anymore...  
  
"Well Joey it's a long story....."  
  
******************  
  
"What! You's gotta be kiddin' Yug!" Joey yelped. He was totally astonished by this story. He let his jaw hang on the ground.  
  
"Oh Joey, take a look at these!" Mokuba whispered to his ear and handed him a set of photographs. Joey's face turned a deeper shade of red as he flipped through the photographs. Him and Seto after the "cootie" incident, Joey in his trademark traveling place, and the most embarrassing Joey curled up on top of Seto's feet! He turned to Mokuba and shoved the incriminating evidence to the raven haired boy's hands.  
  
"Are you serious? I really did all that!?"  
  
"Yeah, you put my big brother through it all....."  
  
"I can't believe you took pictures of this...."  
  
"Don't tell Seto!"  
  
"You don't have ta worry bout dat..."  
  
***************  
  
Later that evening as the sun dipped beneath the horizon Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura started walking home, Yugi telling the tale for the umpteenth time. Seto watched as they went. He leaned on the concrete wall surrounding the Kaiba mansion. He sighed, it was finally over...  
  
Tea rushed out the front doors and stopped when she met those icy blue eyes at the gate. She smiled at Seto with her sapphire eyes glowing.  
  
"Well that was an adventure!"  
  
"I guess you could say that...."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You're not as bad as they say, you know?"  
  
"No, I'm an evil business tycoon who wants to take over the world......."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"I'm just kidding..."  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Tea's eyes flashed as she chuckled. After she regained her composure she waved casually to the elder Kaiba brother as she walked out.  
  
"Well mister evil, I'll be seeing you again I'm sure!"  
  
Seto's eyes followed the cheerful girl as she bounded through the gates and down the street.  
  
"I'm sure of that..."  
  
Joey waved to Mokuba and raised his finger to his lips.   
  
"Shhh, don't forget kay?!"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry Joey!"  
  
Joey casually walked down the driveway and stopped in front of the exhausted Seto. A smirk planted on his face.  
  
"Hey Sedo...."  
  
Seto looked up to the blonde boy. Joey had a big grin on his face. Joey raised the shiny red bowl up to Seto and pointed his thumb at the shiny lettering on it's glossy surface.  
  
"I told ya I wouldn't forget."  
  
Seto smiled at Joey. Joey gave Seto a thumbs up and quickly flicked his thumb across his nose. He turned around and walked proudly out into the night. Leaving Seto to his thoughts.  
  
"That mutt....." Seto chuckled.  
  
The great Seto Kaiba pushed himself from the cold wall and trotted towards his home. Mokuba was at the door ready to greet him. The two boys looked to there now seemingly empty house. It was nice, quiet and all, but you couldn't help feeling lonesome without the chibis along with Yugi and Tea.   
  
"Finally I can get some sleep...." Seto yawned.  
  
"Okay big brother, I'm gonna do some stuff on my computer then I'll go to bed." Mokuba grinned.  
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow at his mischievous brother, but he paid no never mind and began to stumble through the dark hall.  
  
"Oh Seto?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How about we get some ice cream tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think so Mokuba....."  
  
Experiment Chibi: Project 13: Old Endings and New Beginnings .......End  
  
**********************  
  
Mamono: Wow great story!!! It's so fluffy! Hope you all like it! Please review and let me know! Now for the very last note!!  
  
*flicks on a cheering audio*  
  
Seto: You are sad......  
  
Mamono: You wanna read it?  
  
Seto:.................No.  
  
Mamono: Fine! I will!  
  
*picks up note*  
  
~Reads~  
  
Lil' Sister!  
  
These men in white suits took my spork away! Since I will be here for quite some time I will plan to read your story........Yeah so there! Oh and all you readers PLEASE SEND SPORKS! PLEASE! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't worry you will see me again little sister! Fish heads Fish heads roly poly fish heads fish heads fish heads eat them up Yum!  
  
Oni-chan  
  
PS SEND IN THOSE SPORKS!!!!!  
  
Mamono: ...................Sporks?  
  
Seto: I think she has a thang for sporks....  
  
*Mamono nods*  
  
Mamono: So Seto I'll see you in my Les Mis fic or Fairy tales in Waltz or anything else I write!  
  
Mamono: Hope you all liked my story please review! Thank you thank you!!!! 


End file.
